Once alone
by L J Clark
Summary: Some things are just meant to be, they are fated, destined...unstoppable. What happens when Sookie manages to save Godric? Godric and Eric find they have more than they can handle in Sookie Stackhouse. AU story which is a crossover between books and tv.
1. Chapter 1

**Once alone**

A/N: None of these Characters belong to me. They are based on the characters by Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. I have no idea where this is going or what it will become but it's something I couldn't get out of my head. I am going to make some changes especially in regards to the Maryann plot line. I will be writing as if she didn't exist although don't be surprised if some things pop up that wouldn't have happened with the changed plot line. Also, I have to mention that this is heavily inspired by Mavrosal's Dying Love which you simply MUST read if you haven't already.

Summary: Some things are just meant to be, they are fated, destined...unstoppable. What happens when Sookie manages to save Godric? Godric and Eric find they have more than they can handle in Sookie Stackhouse.

_The opening section is taken from the lines in True Blood._

Chapter 1

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric said.

"I can't accept that. It's insanity." Eric pleaded with him.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric's voice remained calm and detached.

"BUT WE ARE HERE!" Eric yelled in desperation.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric answered with certainty.

"You told me there is no right or wrong. It's survival…or death."

"I told a lie. As it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric threatened.

"Even if you could. Why would you be so cruel?"

Sookie watched as Eric fell to his knees in front of Godric. She had never seen such love or agony on a man's face before. Her heart ached for him.

"Let me go." Godric told Eric. It was clear he was resolute in his decision.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric begged as the bloody tears ran in torrents down his pale cheeks.

"Yes you will. As your maker, I command you." Eric began the slow walk off the roof. Sookie longed to bring him some measure of comfort. No one should feel such pain.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." Sookie promised, taking Eric's hand in hers. He nodded once and then left. Sookie turned to look at Godric. He was looking out at the city, his back to her. The sky was lightening quickly. They only had moments left.

"It won't take long, not at my age." She didn't know why but Sookie was filled with the desperate desire to save this man. This vampire. He had saved her from her worst fear but this went deeper than that. She just couldn't bear to see anyone in so much anguish. She wanted to take away Godric's pain and prevent Eric's grief over losing his maker.

"You know it wasn't very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part?"

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore. Do you believe in God?" He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric asked but there was no fear in his voice, only longing.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it," Godric sighed dejectedly, "but I hope for it." His ancient eyes showed the millennia of suffering and torment. He was tired. He had spent so long surviving and adapting as the world around him changed. He just wanted to rest but Sookie knew that he was just lost. The dawn was coming but she had to try.

"We all hope for forgiveness. Please, don't give up." Godric tried to look at her then.

"Are you crying?" His voice was filled with the wonder he felt. He walked over to her, slowly and with grace. Sookie was too overcome to speak. She just nodded as the tears flowed freely.

"Why do you cry?" He asked with wonder.

"Because you're making a huge mistake and I don't want you to go. There is lots to live for and death already claims too many. It hurts me to see you give up this way. It hurts me to see your pain. I wish I could take it from you and carry it myself. You are a good person, Godric. I don't want you to die."

Godric listened in amazement. "I never thought to have a human care about me. You don't even know me. I am not good. I have done many things for which I am sorry."

"I know enough," Sookie argued back. "Your regret makes you a good person. Please, Godric. Don't deprive the world of someone who can make it better. Don't give up." Her voice broke many times but she didn't not look away from him. She begged him both with her words and her eyes.

Sookie could see the indecision on his face. Just as the sun cast the first rays over the horizon, Godric pulled her into his arms and ran for the stairs. He was so fast that by the time she had blinked once she was standing on her own two feet at the bottom of the stairs. Godric was standing before her with his eyes searching her face.

"You are a remarkable person, Sookie. I will stay as you asked." Sookie felt her nervous smile on her face. She was pleased that he was not going to kill himself but she had the uncomfortable feeling he was saying more with his words. He was looking at her with such interest. She felt like he was saying that he was staying for her. She shook the thought away.

"I am glad you are not going to die but I need to get back to Bill. Sleep well, Godric." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning and walking back to her room. She half expected him to go after her but he didn't.

Once she reached her room, she got undressed and climbed into bed. Bill was already in his daytime rest. She looked at him and couldn't help but think, _something feels different_ _between us_.

Godric smiled to himself as he watched Sookie walk away from him. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful in two thousand years. He could tell she wasn't entirely human but she didn't seem aware of that. She was so young, so innocent. He was enthralled. He felt the fire of drive that he had not felt in many years. He needed to get to know her. He wanted to be close to her. She made him feel things he had believed were lost to him forever. He knew he would have to go slow, she was still nervous around his kind- and rightly so- but he would not be denied. After all, what else was there to live for?

Eric was too consumed by his grief to feel that his maker was still around. He was sat on the bed, bent double with his tears. Godric entered the room silently and felt a jolt of sorrow for his child. He loved Eric and he hated hurting him but he knew that as much as Eric would miss him, he did not need him. Eric hadn't needed anybody for the best part of 800 years.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Godric stated plainly as if he were answering a question. He sat down next to Eric and looked into his child's face with a half smile. Eric looked up disbelieving.

"You didn't meet the sun?" It was supposed to be a statement but it came out as a question. Godric could feel the cacophony of emotion rolling around Eric. He had never been any good at dealing with emotion and right now he was totally overwhelmed.

"No. I was convinced that there were things worth sticking around for." Eric titled his head as he tried to work out what his maker was saying.

"How," Eric paused. "Sookie," he stated in absolute confidence.

Godric smiled as he remembered the way she had looked with tears running down her face. She had been a mess but still utterly beautiful. He guessed it was her inner beauty that set her apart from others. It shone through her like a light that radiated wholesome truth and goodness. "She is the reason I will stay. I will return to Louisiana. She must be protected and I wish to get to know her."

Eric could already hear the love in his maker's voice as he spoke about Sookie. In that moment he hated her. He hated her because his maker would stay for her when he had refused to hear him. He hated that she held power over Godric but he could not blame her. She was special. He had known that the first time he had seen her and she was the reason Godric was still here, for that he would love her always.

"She is Bill Compton's." Eric scowled as he spoke that annoying fact.

"For now." Godric kept his usual calm arrogance.

"She loves him," Eric continued. He didn't know why that fact annoyed him so much but it did. He didn't want Godric to think she would be easy to attain.

Godric smiled at the frustration in his child's face. He wondered if he had admitted to himself that he loved the girl, yet. Eric could deny it all he wanted but Godric could not only feel his affections but he could see them; both in his expressions and in his actions. He had given his blood to the girl, something Eric NEVER did. That alone told Godric all he needed to know and, honestly, he knew that she would be very good for him.

"But does he love her back?"

"I don't know. He claims to love her but that is meaningless and I am sure there is something more going on but I have not been able to find anything concrete." Godric chuckled as Eric clenched his fists while he spoke. It was a gesture he was well familiar with and it meant only one thing. Eric was ready for a fight.

"Worry not. We will trap him into revealing his secrets although I don't think he will be able to stop us having contact with her. She seems too independent for that." Godric suppressed his smile as Eric's fangs slid down and he grinned devilishly.

"She is totally defiant and will do whatever she wants no matter what."

"Good. We can use that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sookie woke the following morning it was with a sense of dread. She looked over at Bill's still form and felt an ache in her heart. She tried to push the feeling away but to no avail. She felt like something was going to happen and she knew, whatever it was, it would change her life forever.

Getting up she glanced at the clock, it was mid-day. She showered and changed quickly but her mind remained busy the whole time. She had so much to think about. Godric, Eric, Bill, Lorena- she was sure they hadn't seen the last of that bitch- and Jason. Just as she thought of him, her phone rang.

"Sook, when are you getting up? I'm hungry and I think we need to talk some more." Sookie tried not to giggle at her brother. She knew that tone all too well, some things never changed and Jason's priorities would always be food, sex and then common sense.

"I'm up and dressed. Meet me in the lobby?" She asked as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Sure, sis." With that he hung up on her. Sookie rolled her eyes and headed out of the room. She cast one last look back at Bill but when her heart shuddered and her stomach tightened she shook her head and walked away.

When Sookie reached the lobby she quickly saw Jason. He stood out a mile amongst the smart employees and posh interior of the hotel. He was wearing a pair of Jeans that had seen a few too many summers, his work boots and a plain yellow t-shirt. His hair was neatly brushed back away from his face and he was leaning against one of the pillars by the elevators.

"Morning," she said as she hugged her brother lightly in greeting. He hugged her back a little harder than she had expected.

"Where do you wanna eat?" He asked with a very serious expression. Sookie shrugged her shoulders.

"Anywhere." Jason nodded and began to walk towards the exist. He seemed on edge and he was blocking his thoughts which made Sookie extremely anxious.

"Miss Stackhouse," the receptionist called, getting their attention.

"Yes?" Sookie asked as she approached the counter. She could feel the receptionist's relief and Jason's annoyance at being delayed in finding food. She ignored them both.

"I have a letter for you," she said as she passed a small cream envelope over to her.

"Thank you," Sookie said politely as she took the expensive looking envelope. She could hear Jason muttering under his breath so she quickly put the letter in her pocket and ran to the door where her brother was waiting for her.

"Y'know, those vamps are gonna get you killed," Jason stated matter-of-factly as they sat waiting for their food to arrive. They had agreed on a simple diner not far from the hotel. The place was empty but for the staff behind the large work counter.

"Butt out, Jason," Sookie snapped. "I don't comment on your sex life so stay out of mine." Jason frowned in his frustration. He had never fingered out a way to talk to his sister when she was being stubborn like this.

"I know you love Bill but I worry about you. You could have died Sookie. Just like Gran. You are all I have left. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't trust Bill. I see the way he looks at you and I think he's hiding summat." Jason could see the anger flash in her eyes at his words.

"Just drop it."

"Kay," he gave in and took a sip of tea.

Sookie was so angry. The problem was the she wasn't angry at her brother. She was angry with herself because she felt like he was right and she didn't want to think about what that might mean. She trusted Bill. She loved him and had given him every part of herself but she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread that swam inside her.

They ate their meals in relative silence, only discussing the travel plans and what they were going to do when they got home. Sookie was eager to speak to Tara and Jason was ready to return to work and catch up with Hoyt and the guys.

"I'm going for a slash," Jason announced before getting up and heading to the restroom. Sookie took the opportunity to get the letter out.

Sookie,

I am so very grateful for the aid you provided me last night. I would like to speak with you again but am sure there will be no opportunity tomorrow as you leave before sunset.

I will be moving to Louisiana to spend time with my child so perhaps you will grant me an audience in the coming week.

I enclose my number. Please, don't hesitate to call should you require any assistance.

Your servant,

Godric.

Sookie couldn't believe what she was reading. Vampires didn't offer help that easily and yet she knew, without a doubt, that Godric was not being conniving or manipulative as Eric would be. He meant the offer with total sincerity. What shocked her even more was that she _wanted_ to see him again. She quickly saved the number in her phone and returned the letter to her pocket just as Jason sat down. She would think about Godric later. They had to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bill felt the sun go down as he opened his eyes. He sighed in relief. He was home. It was a nice feeling waking in the house that meant so much to him, even if he had to scramble out of the travel coffin. However, the feeling of relief lasted only a fraction of a second as the knowledge he was not alone seeped into his mind. He would recognise that scent anywhere, even if he couldn't feel the connection. Lorena was in his house.

"Good evening, my darling," she crooned with a brilliant smile that showed off her fully extended fangs. She was sat leisurely on the sofa by the fire. Her long legs were showed off to their full effect in the short, tight black cocktail dress. Her hair was loose down her back and she wore a simple diamond necklace that accentuated her cleavage. She looked divine and Bill couldn't stop his fangs from slipping out at the sight of her. It brought back so many memories.

"What are you doing here, Lorena?" he asked her with a firm and angry voice. He would not let her ruin everything for him.

"Aw, don't be like that. I know you missed me," she laughed to herself. "I came to fix the mess you got yourself in. I know about the queen, Bill." Bill stiffened with fear and dread. That meant she could destroy his relationship with Sookie. He knew she wouldn't even think twice about it. Sookie was just a human to her. He had seen her that way too, at first, but now he truly loved her and the thought of what was to come tormented him. He should never have hidden the truth from her.

"Please," he begged, "she doesn't deserve to be hurt. Don't interfere here." He knew that Lorena wouldn't listen. He could see the wicked glint in her eye that told him she was enjoying having this power over him.

"Aw, sweet Bill. You were once such a gentleman but I must let her see what you are now. I owe it to her one woman to the other." He wasn't fooled by the sweet innocence of her voice. He knew she was doing this out of spite and jealousy.

"Don't," he pleaded knowing it was futile. She laughed evilly as she rose to her feet and stalked towards him.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "As your maker I command you to tell her the truth of why you are really in Bon Temps and how you felt when you took her virginity."

The howl of grief and anger was animalistic and could be heard for a mile in any direction, along with the accompanying cackles of maniacal laughter.

Sookie was surprised when she got home that Tara had moved in with Lafayette. She was alone again. Tara had assured her that the move was nothing to do with her but rather the personal need to be near her cousin. Sookie read from her mind that something had happened to her friend and Lafayette was helping her deal with it. She couldn't deny that she was sorry to see her go but she was pleased she was finding the support she wanted.

Sookie spent what was left of her day cleaning- trying without success to get rid of her angst- and doing laundry as she would be working a double shift the following day. She had just finished getting changed when Bill rang.

"Sookie, I need you to come over," he sounded strained and cold.

"Sure Bill. I will be right over," Sookie cringed as she hung up the phone. She just knew this was what she had been dreading all day.

Sighing to herself with determination, Sookie collected her things and headed over the graveyard to Bill's house. She could see the lights on inside and she quickly ran up the stairs and knocked. Her whole body was on full alert and she wished she could have just stayed home tonight.

"Good evening," she greeted Bill with a wide smile and a light kiss. She could see the grim tension in his stance and feel his detachment.

"We need to talk," his voice was cold and hard and it sent a chill of fear down her spine. She didn't get a chance to respond before he was pulling her into the house and pushing her down on the couch. It was then that she saw who was with them. Her heart sank.

"What's going on?" She asked scowling at Lorena who was smiling smugly from the other side of the room.

"I have been commanded by my maker to tell you the truth," Bill spoke with no sign of emotion. He was giving off total apathy. Sookie listened knowing that it was going to hurt but that there was nothing she could do. At the end of the day, she was in a room with two vampires. She was helpless. "I came to Bon Temps on orders from my queen to seduce you and bring you to her. She wants your telepathy and will do anything to get it. When I first fucked you I felt nothing but obligation. If anything, I despised you for forcing me to bend to the will of a mere human. I have used you and lied to you and I am sorry. I do love you, Sookie but that came later."

There was a moment of absolute silence as the tears ran down her face and she tried to wrap her head around what she was being told. He had used her. He had despised her. He hadn't loved her. She could actually feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. It was excruciating but she made no sound. She had trusted him and had been fooled in epic proportions. She would not let him have any reason to laugh at her further.

"Thank you for telling me. I want nothing more to do with you," she kept her voice calm and steady. Looking up at Lorena (who was absolutely gloating by this point) she spoke with vehemence. "You can have him, he means nothing to me." With that she got up and walked out of the room. She was surprised that no one tried to stop her but she didn't think on it. She just kept walking until she reached her own home. Once there, she collapsed on her bed and let the agony have her.

She curled up in a ball and sobbed until her side ached and her eyes stung. She cried for the love she had lost. She cried for believing in him and being made a fool. She cried because for once in her life she had thought someone had wanted her and it had all been a lie. She cried because she wanted to hate him but she couldn't. She cried until her aching body and broken heart could take no more and then she drifted off to sleep still wrapped in the fog of her despair.

She woke far too early. The sun was shining down on her, warming her cold flesh but she couldn't enjoy its rays as she usually would. She felt like her world had crashed down around her. She had lost so much but she knew she had to pick herself up and keep going. The only comfort she took was in the knowledge that this would be easier than after her gran had died. People broke up all the time and they always survived it. She would too. She was already feeling a shift in her emotions. She no longer loved him as she had. She didn't hate him but she didn't really care either. A strange numbness had taken hold of her heart for which she was actually grateful.

Deciding that she had better get a hold of herself, she got up and headed for the shower. The hot water was just what her tired body needed and she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of renewal that she gained.

Stepping out of the water she relaxed into the feeling of inner strength. She had a life to live and she was done letting others dictate it to her. She knew that this wasn't over. People didn't just get over things like this that quickly but then again, she was no ordinary person and she had never reacted the same way as everyone else. She was ready to let go of the pain. A pain that she had been feeling for a lot longer than she cared to admit. For some unknown reason she had been hurting over Bill ever since her gran died. It was time to get on with life. With those thoughts in mind, she dressed in her Merlotte's uniform and headed out to work.

The double shift went fast. People could plainly see that there was something different about her but they kept their noses out of her business for once. She told Sam that she was no longer seeing Bill because he was her friend and she felt she owed him that much but even he could sense she would not talk about it. With people staying out of her way the work was easy and time slipped away.

It wasn't until the end of her shift that she let her mind wander. It was then that the rage really kicked in. Had Eric known why Bill had been with her? The thought that he could have hidden this from her made her so mad she couldn't see straight. She could accept the lie from Bill but for some reason the thought of Eric fooling her like this was unbearable. She supposed it was because Bill had always kept things from her while Eric had almost always been straight with her. Regardless, she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she saw him and got some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Eric was pleased to be back home. He sat on his throne in the bar and watched as the filth worshiped him and spent all their money. His maker was sat beside him and it felt good to be together again. He just wished he could stop thinking about Sookie. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind since Dallas and last night he had been incapacitated by her pain. It had taken both Pam and Godric to talk him through it. They had all raced to her house as soon as it had ended but found nothing suspicious. She had been sleeping in her bed and there were no others on the property. He worried for her and that angered him. He hated feelings but he could not deny them...or the joy they seemed to bring his maker at his expense.

She walked into the bar like a glittering star that commanded the attention of anyone and everyone. Her hair was flowing down her back with soft curls at the ends. Her eyes were bright and her complexion flawless. She wore a white mini dress with a halter neck tie and plunge neck line. It came mid-thigh, showing off her deep tan and it hugged her every curve. Her legs were shown off to their best potential with the high healed white sandals. The only colour, apart from her tan, was the ruby red nails on her hands and toes. Eric felt his cock harden and his fangs slip out just from looking at her.

"Can we talk?" She asked him as she looked up with serious deep blue eyes and stood on one hip.

"Of course," he hated that he was so drawn to her but he wanted her too much to risk anything. She had clearly come to him alone and so he would take any opportunity he could. He followed her to his office and sat down at his desk.

Sookie sat down and stared at Eric. She was going to get her answers and ignore the burning desire she suddenly had. No man had ever looked at her the way he was right now and she couldn't afford to lose her focus. "Did you know?" She asked hotly. She hadn't meant to start so sharply but she was having trouble keeping a handle on her growing lust.

"Know what?" Eric suddenly became very aware that she was not here for him. She was upset and he hated that he cared about that.

"That Bill was ordered by the queen to come to Bon temps, seduce me, take my virginity and then make me hers. Did you know that he never really loved me, Eric?" Eric was stunned. So that was why he had been so confident in his pursuit of her. He was livid, not only at the fact the queen had undermined him but that she had been used this way. He had used many far worse but not her, it shouldn't have happened to her.

"No. I did not know but if I had been aware of it I could not have told you so it makes little difference. We are all the queen's subjects." He watched her face closely. He wished he could reach out and smooth away the crease in her forehead.

"It does make a difference. It makes a big difference to me. Does this mean Bill had no choice?" Eric couldn't suppress a snarl at the name he hated so much.

"Oh, he had a choice. He would not have been forced on a mission like this but he was probably forced to keep the truth from you." The calm way he gave her answers without playing games made her relax slightly. The more she heard the angrier she became at Bill. How had she ever been so stupid?

"Thank you for being honest with me. Where can I find the queen?" Eric was stunned at how well she was taking all of this. He could feel her pain and anger but she was remaining master of her emotions like a vampire.

"She lives in New Orleans, what are you planning Sookie?"

Sighing she looked Eric in the eyes to show him she was done playing, "I guess if the queen ordered Bill for me then it won't be long before another comes once his failure is identified." Eric nodded and she continued. "I don't want to wait. If the queen wants me then she is going to get me. I won't sit and wait for her to take me from my life. I will go to her and explain why I don't like coercion." The ferocity with which she spoke made his cock twitch. She was so hot when she was angry.

"I would not advise that, my sweet." They both turned to see Godric who was now sitting on the couch at the back of Eric's office. He had entered silently and with a speed unrivalled.

"Then what would you have me do? Wait to be taken?" Sookie was trying to hold in her anger. Neither of these vampires were to blame for her current situation.

"Let us help you," Godric suggested. Eric cocked an eyebrow at his maker. He knew as well as any that they were powerless against the queen. To go against her would be a fate worse than death.

"How?" Sookie asked sceptically. She had just been fooled by one vampire and she really didn't want to make the same mistake a second time.

"We can come up with something. I recommend you go home and return tomorrow. We should have a plan by then. If you don't like what we come up with you can always go see the queen tomorrow." Godric was desperate to claim her. She was so unaware of her beauty which only served to make her more attractive. He felt a connection to her that could not be explained. He wanted to protect her. He had changed in his attitude towards humans but he had never felt like this towards anyone before, human or other.

"Why would you help me?" She asked still unsure. Something inside her told her she should trust him but she didn't want to regret making a bad choice.

"Because I wish to get to know you and if you go to the queen I will never see you again." It was the truth and he was unsure she could handle that but he saw her relax at his words and then smile. He smiled back at her.

"Okay. What time should I return tomorrow?" Sookie felt her lust triple at the sight of Godric's smile. How could she want both of them? She shook herself slightly and forced her mind to focus.

"Seven?" She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, seven it is then. Thank you," she said softly as she rose to her feet and headed for the door.

"Sookie wait!" Eric called after her. She turned back to look at him and was surprised to see him with a large grin still eying her up. "How did you find out?"

"Lorena ordered him to tell me." With that she left too very surprised vampires and headed home.

Eric was both pleased and shocked by his maker's suggestion. He wanted Sookie and he was willing to share with Godric if that was his maker's will. He could see how Godric and Sookie would be good together and he could not deny either of them such a promising relationship yet he wondered how they would ever convince Sookie it could work.

"We will claim her. The queen will not order anyone to

interfere if she is ours and we offer her a contract. The challenge will be to get Sookie to accept us. I do not wish to force her. We must protect her." Godric spoke with a reverence that Eric had never heard before.

"Why do you care for her so much?" Godric smiled at his child's question.

"The same reason you do. She is divine and makes me want to live again. She is the cure to boredom and the therapy to the dark. I feel a connection to her I cannot explain but I trust my instincts and they scream at me to protect and treasure her. I shall do all I can." Eric nodded once before deciding the best way to word his next question.

"Why do you think Lorena came for Bill?"

"She is a vindictive bitch. I did not have a hand in it if that is what you wish to know. I did not wish to harm her that way. The bigger question is how we shall convince her of our offer." Godric took on a pensive look that Eric had always admired. He knew so much and was the wisest person Eric knew.

"I believe we should offer her our protection. I wanted to employ her to read my employees anyway and if we make it clear what the expectations are I believe she will be open to us." Eric was struggling not to picture Sookie in his bed as he spoke. The thought of her staying in his house and working for him was almost enough to make him come right there. The sound of Godric's laughter pulled him back from his thoughts.

"We shall see. She is not going to want us both, not at first. We must be careful, child."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sookie arrived at seven as they had planned. She had spent the whole day thinking about her options and was quickly coming to the conclusion she may have to leave Bon Temps. She hated the idea but if it meant she kept her freedom then she was willing to consider all options.

She parked her car as close to the entrance as she could and then swiftly headed inside the bar. Pam let her in with a nod and she went straight to Eric's office. He was sat at his desk wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt while Godric wore his white shirt and cargo pants and sat back on the couch as if he never left last night.

"So? What brilliant plan did you come up with?" Sookie asked nervously as she sat down in the leather chair and spun so she could see both vampires.

Eric chuckled at her abruptness, "Hello to you too, Sookie." Grimacing and flushing red at her remorse- Gran would have her ass for being so rude- she took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Hello Eric, Godric." She nodded at them as she greeted them and they nodded back, both with wide smiles and bright eyes.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, dear one," Godric spoke so softly that it instantly relaxed her and she began to feel confident that she had made the right choice in trusting them.

"We have come up with a strong plan, Sookie. We believe this will work in keeping you free of the queen; however, you must be open to change. Your life may not go unaltered." Eric was still smiling but Sookie could detect the worry in his voice. She could hear that he truly worried for her and it made her remember how he had been on the roof in Dallas.

"I know. What do you propose?" She tried to smile and show them she was willing to be reasonable but it came out wrong.

"If the queen wants you, she will have you and there is no fighting that." Sookie shivered at the thought of what that could mean for her. "However, if you were claimed by us then we could negotiate a contract with the queen so that you would only work for her on occasion and always with one or both of us as protection." Eric watched her carefully as he explained. He could feel from their bond that she did not like the idea but she was not simply rejecting it.

"I don't want to be claimed. Even if I did, how could you both claim me?" Sookie was starting to feel like she would always be the freak or the prize. It seemed others always wanted to dominate her in one way or another and she was simply sick of it. She just wanted to be loved and left to live in peace.

Godric rose from his place to kneel before her. He could see the frustration and fear in her eyes and he hated it. He wanted her to know that they would not treat her as a pet. She was so very beautiful. Already, just by her presence, he could feel her effect on him. Sure, his cock was hard for her but, it was so much more. She made him feel light and content again. He took her hands in his and revelled in the silky smoothness of them. Rubbing his thumbs over her palms to calm her he explained.

"Eric is my child. We have shared in the past. It is not common but it is possible for maker and child to share as the bond between them is so close. We find we both want you, Sookie. You are so beautiful, so very special and we want you but we share enough love for each other not to want to deprive the other. We would be honoured if you would be ours but we do not propose what you think. Claiming you would merely be a formality, a way of protecting you, unless you made the choice to be with us. We will not force you into anything you are uncomfortable with."

Sookie didn't really understand what Godric was trying to explain to her but she knew she could trust him. There was something in his deep green eyes that spoke to her.

"What would this, formality, entail?" She asked shyly. She could feel her skin flaming where he touched her. She didn't understand how she could be so attracted to them both.

"We would have to drink from you and it would be stronger if you drank from us, too." He spoke calmly and confidently which made her relax further.

"What are the consequences of taking your blood, Bill would never tell me." Eric growled loudly causing Sookie to jump as shot a glance at him. Sure enough, his fangs were down and he was frowning.

"That bastard! I should have killed him when I had the chance. Sookie, a vampire rarely offers his blood. You know that I can feel what you feel and the physical effects but the more you take the stronger the bond between you becomes until it is permanent and two sided. Most vampires do not want humans to have such power over them. Bill should have told you." Sookie thought about what Eric said and then realised what a big deal it had been when she had taken his blood.

"Why would you want to help me this way?" She asked confused. They owed her nothing and it was clear the help they offered was immense. She felt Godric stroke her knee and she looked down at him.

"I care for you, Sookie. I want to help you but you must understand completely. If you agree to this you must leave your life in bon temps. You will have to live with us and take daytime guards. You will have to do as we say in public and while we shall never view you as a pet that is how you shall be seen by others of our kind. Do you understand?"

Sookie couldn't hold it back any longer. A tear slipped out and was quickly licked away by Godric. "I understand," she sniffled. "But what will I do about work?" She really didn't want to leave Merlotte's but she was starting to see that her life was not on the path she had always thought.

"I want you to come and work for me," Eric stated. Turing her gaze away from Godric she saw that Eric was grinning at her again. It made her wet, a fact she was sure both vampires were very much aware of.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to sit and read my employees and customers. I believe we can even make a business out of your gift. I will pay you a wage and arrange a work schedule with you. You would even get to be put on Fangtasia's health plan."

"So let me get this straight," she said in a daze. She folded her arms over her chest and tried to push away the torrent of emotion that was swirling in her. "I either, live with you and work as your own private telepath where I am not expected to do anything but give you some blood and in return I can do as I wish, with guards...or, I go and be the queen's personal telepathic slave and probably end up being turned even though I never want that. Is that right?"

"Yes," both vampires replied. Sookie noted that Godric's reply was one of sorrow whereas Eric spoke with arrogance.

Nodding and feeling a keen sense of loss for the life she was giving up Sookie said the words that would change her life forever.

"Okay, then I am yours. Bite me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

It took them less than a minute to get her on the couch. Godric was on her left with Eric on the right. They each took a wrist and bit simultaneously. Sookie groaned. The pleasure seemed to increase as she felt her blood leave her body; she didn't want it to end.

Godric and Eric watched each other as they drank. Neither one of them had ever tasted blood like this before. She was celestial and it took both of them great effort to keep from draining her. They moaned along with her as their shared pleasure devoured them.

"That was..." Sookie stared breathlessly.

"Amazing," both vampires finished in unison. They licked the wounds closed and began to withdraw from her. They missed the warmth as much as she missed their coolness. She felt comforted between them and she craved that comfort like a drug.

"Shall we?" Eric asked as he offered her his hand and stood to his full height. Sookie had to swallow at the sight of him which in turn caused two sets of chuckles.

"Where are you taking me?" Sookie asked still in a daze.

"Home."

It had been a week. Sookie had settled into an easy routine with her two vampires. It had been awkward at first but they treated her so much better than she felt she deserved and she was really starting to love them. She had her own room and they insisted on buying her new clothes and anything else they thought they could get away with. They had provided her with a body guard- a werewolf named Alcide who she had become fast friends with- and at night they took her to eat, to shows and made her feel loved. She knew that this was no ordinary relationship and she dreaded to think what others thought or what lay in her future but after a few days she had come to admit she was actually dating both vampires. She knew that it was only a matter of time before they crossed the line between friends and more.

She had yet to officially start work for Eric but she spent a lot of her time in the bar with them so she figured there was no hurry as she was already doing the job. They were still skirting around the lust that seemed to build every time they were together but so far she had managed to keep things platonic. They insisted on taking her blood every other day so that their claim remained but they didn't want to cause her harm so they only ever took a sip. The only time they put any pressure on her was in regards to her having their blood. For some reason, it was something they both wanted very much and it was becoming increasingly difficult to decline.

Sam had been upset with her for quitting but once she had explained her situation he had merely agreed she was doing the right thing and offered to stake Bill. Tara and Jason had threatened to come and get her but she had assured them she was safe and happy so they had reluctantly backed off under the promise that if she got hurt they were not going to listen to reason.

Sookie sat in the garden reading. Well, she was trying to read but her mind continued to drift. She knew that tonight was going to be special because they had insisted she wear the beautiful gown they had purchased for the occasion. She tried to work out what was going to happen but they had refused to tell her anything claiming it was to be a 'surprise of monumental proportions'. To which they had laughed and told her not to worry because she would have a good time. It was Eric's wiggling eyebrows that had really got her worrying but she had to admit she was intrigued.

She eventually gave up on the book and just lay back to enjoy the sun's rays. It was so beautiful in Eric's garden. His 'house' was really more of an estate with the large palace style building taking centre stage. His property included a small forest, lake, pool (with pool house), Jacuzzi and a large expanse of well kept grass. She was fairly sure that there was also an orchard somewhere but she had yet to locate it on her walks. She was currently lying in the middle of the garden on a blanket. It would have been easier to sunbathe on one of the loungers by the pool but she liked the feel of grass surrounding her.

Staring up into the brilliant blue sky she felt the warmth of the day surround her and she smiled softly to herself. It was so nice to be able to just lie back and appreciate the day but it did make her miss home. She was so very grateful to Eric and Godric for all they had done for her but she couldn't deny deep down she longed to by lying in her own back yard-without the friendly body guard. It was in moments like this that she felt her hatred for Bill. He had taken her life away from her and while she knew it wasn't totally his fault, she also knew that, if he had been truthful with her she wouldn't be locked away in the gilded cage.

The sound of her cell brought her back from her dark thoughts, "Hey girl!" Tara sang into the phone. Sookie could hear the smile that was sure to be on her friend's face.

"Hey, T. What has you in such a good mood?" Sookie asked without getting up from her blanket.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am gonna be opening up my own business. A clothes shop called 'Tara's Togs'. I got a partner who said she wants to finance the whole thing." Sookie beamed at the news, knowing that it was her friend's dream come true.

"In that case, congratulations! Who is this wonderful partner?"

"A friend of mine, I met her a while ago at one of the clubs in Shreveport. Her name is Claudine Crane. I am telling you, Sook, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she is so nice. I can't wait for you to meet her. She and I got to talking a few days ago and it turns out her brother just took over that strip club, Hooligans. Anyway, he told her that she should take on her own business and as she is a fashions expert she immediately thought of clothes. I had told her of my dream to own a clothes store and so she decided to be a silent partner. I am so happy, who'd a thought something like this could happen?" The shriek of excitement was almost deafening but Sookie laughed along with her friend.

"I am so pleased, girl! You deserve it, Tara. When do you open?" Sookie twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she listened with joy for her best friend.

"Ooh, not for a while yet. We signed on the lease today but we got to order the stock and do a total refurbish. It is going to be so much fun! But that isn't even my only news!" Sookie could hear that there was much more to come and that Tara was enjoying the surprise but she couldn't imagine what news could top that.

"The suspense is killing me...what else?" Tara laughed devilishly.

"Well, Sam and that new waitress are a thing now. Jason is dating a girl called Crystal from Hotshot. Laf and Jesus have moved in together...in Clarice so I have his old place to myself. Then... I am engaged to JB!" her voice became more shrill as she went on and she was squeaking but the end but it didn't take Sookie long to join her in her girly fun.

"No Shit!" She yelled in frenzy. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "I have only been gone a few days. How did that happen?" She sat up and began tapping her fingers on her legs. She had missed so much in such a short space of time. She was so happy for everyone but it made her wonder...was she the reason for all this? Had she been standing in their way?

"I got drunk and one thing led to another and before you know it I am dating him again and he is asking to marry me. We get on really well. I knew he isn't the brightest spark but he treats me right and I am really happy, Sook."

"I am so very happy for you, T. You gotta let me help with wedding plans, y'hear?" Sookie swallowed the lump in her throat but she couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore.

"Of course, it's the maid of honour's job to help with that stuff. Look, I gotta git, I am wanted at the shop. Talk to ya later, kay?"

"Sure thing, honey. I love you, T." With that they hung up and Sookie sobbed. She hated that this feeling was overshadowing the joy she felt for her best friend but she couldn't help it. She felt like she had missed everything and it just made her new situation even harder. She hated this. She wanted to be a part of their lives but at the same time she knew that she didn't belong in that world anymore. Had she ever really belonged there? Or had she just been a burden on them all?

"Time to pull up my big girl panties," she declared to herself as she got up and headed in the house. It was time to get ready for her boys. She could think about all this tomorrow.

Knowing she needed the extra pick me up, Sookie took her time showering and doing her hair. She shaved and applied her creams so that her skin was smooth and smelt faintly of sandalwood. She dried her hair and then put it up in an elegant French twist. She only applied a small amount of makeup on her eyes and a slight foundation. Then, when she felt like she couldn't look any better she stepped into her gown.

It was a stylish black dress which had shiny beadings and sequins on the bodice, neckline and shoulder straps. The straps crossed at the back leaving the shoulder blades bare while the opening in the centre of the bust area enhanced her ample chest creating a very sexy effect. It was made of a quality stretchy fabric that clung to her curves while hanging lose around her legs and made her look absolutely gorgeous. Sookie didn't want to think about how much it must have cost but she was very grateful for it. It was just what she needed to make her feel good about herself and forget all her problems. She finished the look with a black velvet wrap and a pair of six inch strappy sandals.

"Not bad," she muttered as she admired her reflection.

"I think gorgeous or divine would be a better description, little one," Godric told her appreciatively. She noticed that his fangs had run down at the sight of her. "You look exquisite. So much so, I fear we may not leave the house when Eric sees you." Sookie chuckled at Godric's teasing. She had grown very fond of this playful side of him although she could never tell if he was teasing her or Eric.

"Thank you, Godric." Turning to look at him she felt her heart sputter. He was wearing a Tan Calvin Klein suit, with a baby blue silk shirt and matching tan tie. He looked edible and it instantly made her wet. "You look very handsome." His smile was soft but they way his eyes lit up showed her the predator that was behind the sweet face.

"Wait until you see Eric," he said chuckling. "He always was one for formal dress. I prefer a more casual approach myself." He moved to her side in the blink of an eye, placing a hand in the small of her back, and bent to kiss on the cheek. He relished the smell, the warmth...her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what the itinerary is for tonight?" She asked batting her eyelashes sweetly. It wade his smile widen as he laughed under his breath at her impatience.

"No, dear one. You will have to wait and see." Pouting slightly she let him lead her out of her room and down the stairs to the foyer where Eric was waiting for them at the door. When she saw him she stumbled on the step and had to be caught by Godric to keep from plummeting down the staircase.

Eric stood in all his Viking grace wearing a red tailcoat with Barathea trousers, Marcella waistcoat and shirt, handkerchief, gold studs and cufflinks. The only thing missing was a tie but Sookie could see no reason to add one. He looked too good. She felt her mouth water at the sight of him. His hair was pulled back into a leather strap and to make things even worse he was looking up at her like he was a starved man and she was the first thing he had seen to eat in a millennia.

"Lover," Eric's voice was breathless and raspy. "You look like an angel." Sookie was too stunned to speak. She wanted to tell him how good he looked but she was utterly speechless. Fortunately Eric didn't give her chance to speak. Turning to look at his maker he asked, "Do we have to go out?" The pout he gave reminded Sookie of a five year old boy who was begging for extra time before bed. She laughed softly at the sight and continued down the stairs.

Godric laughed good naturedly at his child's predictability. If Sookie was hot tempered and impatient then Eric was impossible. "Yes. We have to go out but I am sure there will be time later on in the evening for you to try and enact some of those thoughts," he raised his eyebrow knowingly and chuckled again as Eric shrugged.

Sookie sat wedged between Eric and Godric in the plush limo. Godric was holding on to her left hand while Eric's fingers were laced with her right hand. The sexual tension was so strong that Sookie could practically see it sparking in the air around them. She was terrified at the thought of what these two vampires could do to her but for some reason that didn't stop her aching for them. She wanted them both, she needed them and she instinctively knew that the desire was more than just lust. She cared for them and craved their love. She mused that it was probably worse tonight, after hearing about how everyone was paired off back home, but then she knew this had been brewing for a while. She decided right there that she was going to throw caution to the wind and let things lead where they may. She was done letting fear and regret rule her life. She didn't belong in the normal, human world so she would just carve to carve a place in their world.

Both vampires were silent. It was taking all of their strength to refrain from having her. She looked at smelt so wonderful which was made even more tempting by the mix of lust, need and sadness coming from her in waves. They wanted to comfort her, please her, love her and claim her. They knew without speaking that it was too early. She was not over Bill and was still struggling being away from her old life but they had already agreed that tonight they would push her and see what happened. She had proven to both of them, in the last week, that she was full of surprises so they figured if she didn't like what they did to her she would say so and nothing would be lost. They could feel how she was starting to care for them and it destroyed any patience they had cultivated over the years. She was irresistible.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She finally asked looking first at Godric and then at Eric. They grinned widely and she enjoyed the amusement in their eyes and over the bonds.

"Tonight, my dear Sookie, is the Sherriff's ball. You are being given the honor of attending as my guest. I will introduce you to all of my subjects before claiming a few dances with you," Eric said kissing the back of her hand. She gasped as she felt his fangs graze her skin. It made her even wetter but she couldn't say anything as Godric continued.

"Then, we will be spending the night at my hotel. We plan to give you a demonstration of my spa before you rest for the night. We are both trained in the art of body massage and the Jacuzzi is a perfect way to relax." They both chuckled at her deep blush before kissing her lightly on either side of her neck.

They reveled in the way she stretched so they would have easier access to her. They loved her heat, her smell- especially mixed with her arousal. They licked and kissed her neck until she moaned in delight. It was only with that verbal recognition of what they were doing to her that they sank their fangs into her soft flesh and drank.

Sookie was filled with pleasure and warmth as they drank from her. She could feel them taking small, light pulls as they wanted to stretch it out. Her body shook with the need to release but she knew this was not enough. She wanted more from them, for the first time this would not bring her to climax. Sensing her dilemma, Godric began to tease her hardened nipple through her dress as Eric probed her with his longs fingers. He loved how wet she was for them almost as much as the shriek of delight she let off when his fingers entered her for the first time.

To their surprise, she did not stop either of them from exploring her body. They finished drinking just as she climaxed the first time but that did not end the tension or desire between them.

"That was..." Sookie gasped for air through heavy breaths, "amazing." Eric and Godric each grinned down at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Eric promised as he withdrew his fingers and began licking off her juices with slow, savoring licks.

"Just wait until after the party, little one," Godric promised with a tender kiss to her temple. Sookie smiled up at them with a frantic heart and wide, excited eyes. She felt so aroused by these two gorgeous vampires and she was very glad she had promised she would let go tonight, she knew it would be something to regret later but she didn't care. After her trying day she just wanted to yield to the two men she had come to care for and trust implicitly.

The two men wrapped their arms around her small body as she tried to calm down. They both felt oddly protective of her and were eager to continue their exploration, having been surprised by her willingness. Godric knew that she had come to love them as they loved her but he sensed that she was still unsure about committing to them in any way which would go against all her pure, Christian sensibilities. In other words, they would have to tread carefully so as not to spook her and loose her forever.

"We're here," Eric called as the car slowed to a stop. Sookie felt his irritation over the bond and she lightly kissed his palm to show her own annoyance. None of them wanted to put on their show when they could be having much more fun in private but dutifully they left the car and headed into the hotel.

The hotel was in the middle of nowhere and yet it was the most lavish place Sookie had ever seen. The building itself was made up of white marble columns and golden archways. Inside, there was marble and gold everywhere and the expensive chandeliers cast a golden light on everything. There were couches covered in red velvet around the foyer and red velvet curtains hung around the windows. Everything was so tasteful and rich, including the clientele.

"So what do you think of my hotel?" Godric asked her with a sly smile as they marched her through the main lobby and towards the ballroom. Sookie knew he had been watching her reactions very closely but she was too awed to care.

"I think it the most wonderful place I have ever been," she answered honestly- much to the vampires delight.

"I am glad you feel that way, lover," Eric purred in her ear, "as I plan on making your visit memorable." Sookie giggled and felt a rush of warmth. For the first time in her life she felt treasured and that made her glow in her contentment. The vampires could see her relaxing into their embrace and it made them strengthen their hold on her. She was so special to them. They didn't want to ever let her go.

Godric stopped before a set of large oak doors and turned to look up at Eric. Sookie could hear the thrum of music inside and feel a mass of blank spots- vampires en masse.

"Sookie, we will introduce you and that should ensure they treat you with respect but..." Eric sounded very cross but he was also trying to be kind and Sookie appreciated the effort. She knew how hard it was for him.

"But I am still just a lowly human and they may feel they have the right to treat me accordingly," she finished for him with a soft smile. Oddly, she felt nothing but amusement at this fact. She knew it was because Eric and Godric never treated her that way and she knew they never would. What did she care about anyone else? She had always been treated as something people stepped in. She could handle a few snide comments and side-long glances.

"You are a thousand times better than them, Sookie. Remember that!" Godric urged as he opened the doors and led her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sookie stood on a platform feeling the cold heat of eyes fixed on her. She kept her eyes fixed on Eric as he spoke but she knew they were all looking at her. She could even feel some of the emotions swirling around in the room. There was a lot of curiosity and lust but also a fair amount of envy.

"So, she is ours and I would like you to welcome her as my honored guest this evening." Eric concluded. The vampires nodded deferentially to him and then continued enjoying the party.

"Come on," Eric held out his hand. "let's get you and drink." So with one hand in Eric's and the other in Godric'

"I think it's time for us to keep our promise, sweetheart," Godric said with a wicked smile. Sookie felt her cheeks flush. It had been a long night of smiling, talking and dancing. She was slightly tipsy and filled with a warm glow but still, she was tired and ready to leave the buzz of empty heads and pulsing music behind.

"That sounds wonderful," she replied with a smile that made Eric's heart melt. She was so effortlessly beautiful.

It took the two vampires no time at all to get her upstairs and the only conversation between them was the explanation that the top floor was Godric's personal apartment- including spa.

Sookie didn't waste any time looking around. She was too distracted by her desire and the two adorable males before her. They led her into the apartment and then she instinctually led them to the spa where she undressed before them without a word- shocking them both. She felt a smug sense of satisfaction at their mouthwatering expressions and animalistic gazes.

"So, are you going to claim me or just leave me to freeze?" she teased, standing totally bare for them to enjoy.

"You're sure?" they asked in unison. She could feel their desperate hope and longing and she nodded with a wide delighted grin.

"Absolutely."

Eric kissed her deeply as Godric teased her nipples. They reveled in the moans their attentions were creating. They both knew she was too good for them just as they knew that this was so much more than sex. This would change them all, bonding them eternally. They didn't even have to think about what it was she was offering. They grasped it with both hands- literally.

They worked her body in synchronization until she was nothing more than a shuddering mass of sensation and desire.

"Bed," Godric commanded between licks. Eric picked her up and carried her through the apartment to the large freshly made bed. He lay down and positioned her above him as Godric lay above her.

Sookie looked up into deep green eyes. She could feel strong arms around her middle and tender kisses along her collar bone and neck as fangs scraped, preparing to bite.

"I love you," Godric whispered to her. "We both do, Sookie." He stoked her cheek with a feather light touch.

"It's true, lover. We both love you more than we ever imagined possible. You're ours," Eric vowed with a deep growl in her ear.

"I love you too," she promised not looking away from Godric and digging her nails into Eric's arm. "I will always be yours." She felt Godric fill her just as Eric sank his fangs in her neck. She came instantly. It went on and on seeming to have no end in sight.

They were one. Godric plunged himself inside her as Eric took her delicious blood. Godric bit down on his child to complete the circle. Her pleasure consumed them, dragging them with her. In their collective three thousand years of life, neither vampire had ever felt anything like it. They had known she was different but it wasn't until this moment that they realized just how much. As the euphoria continued, on and on, her skin began to glow. The darkness was filled with a blue light and they felt an electrical current wash through them. It was a heady feeling, almost intoxicating, as they felt the true power of the 'human' between them. Their gazes met as Sookie screamed out in delight. She seemed totally oblivious to what was happening.

As the cataclysmic orgasm subsided, Sookie's eyes became heavy and she drifted off into a deep sleep with Godric still seated deep inside her. She had never been so happy in her entire a life. Her last thought was that she didn't want this to ever end.

Godric carefully pulled out of her as they curled up beside her. They couldn't keep from touching her, although they were careful not to wake her.

"I think it will actually hurt to be parted form her now," Eric admitted.

"Which is why we must never be parted from her."

"Do you have any idea what she might be?" Eric's brows furrowed at the unsolved puzzle.

"No. She is part human and part fae for sure but there is a significant...otherness to her. I believe it will be revealed in time. We must just keep her safe until then." Godric didn't admit how concerned he was. If her heritage became widely known it could become problematic and she could get hurt...they could even lose her. The thought shot a pain so strong through him it had Eric looking up from the sleeping angel in alarm.

"She didn't seem to notice. I don't think she has any idea just how special she is. Should we tell her?" Eric brushed a strand of hair off her face as he spoke.

"Yes, of course but maybe not until we know more. She clearly is attached to her human identity and I think if we push her too hard she will run from us. She is the strongest creature I have ever met and yet so very fragile in many ways. We must protect her, even from herself."

As the dawn took them they clung to the sleeping girl with their very souls. She was everything to them.

**AN: I would like to say a big thank you to all of you that have left reviews or added this story as a favorite. You truly can never know how much it means to me.**

**I don't normally do this as I find it annoying but I would like to ask if you are enjoying this story could you please review. Things are not going well in my life right now and I could really use the extra smiles your reviews give me. Than k you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sookie looked around the hotel restaurant with a feeling of unease.

She had woken and –after prying herself out of the grasp of two dead, and very heavy, vampires- showered and changed. She had taken a few moments to admire the wonderful apartment before heading down to find something to eat.

She had been seated in the far corner of the restaurant and her waitress had been very friendly, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She listened in to the few humans who were up and about- most of them staff- but she heard nothing to alarm her. The worst was the small group of men seated on the far side of the restaurant who were talking about her and what they would like to use her for...nothing she hadn't heard a thousand times before.

She ate her simple breakfast of a blueberry muffin and coffee quickly and left a respectable tip before scurrying of to the foyer. She kept a vigilant eye, and mind, on her surroundings as she headed back to the top floor. Waiting for the elevator, she felt like ants were crawling all over her skin she was so anxious. The ding sounded like a lifeline and she only briefly glanced at the others in the small space as she hastily pressed the button for her floor. She stood at the back b y the wall and kept her eyes on the floor as she thought how much she wished she had just ordered room service.

The elevator stopped on three different floors leaving Sookie more jumpy with each delay before she realized that there was just her and a were left. She couldn't read this particular were but she brushed it off as being due to her own irrational turmoil.

"Nice day, isn't it?" The were said cheerfully, forcing Sookie to really look at him for the first time. His voice was deep and gravelly which matched his appearance perfectly. He was tall, about 6 feet and like all Weres he was broad and heavily built. He has a deeply tanned complexion and his face was covered in dark stubble making him ruggedly handsome. His eyes were sharp brown and glowed with the predatory gaze Sookie had become accustomed to.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she answered hesitantly. She continued to probe his mind but all she could hear was a swirl of anticipation. Shrugging it off as unimportant she stepped forward ready to exit as the bell rang for the final time.

She heard the one stray thought, _she's cuter than I thought, pity, _before the pain came and everything went black.

When Godric woke for the evening it was to an immense feeling of pain and loss. He knew instantly that Sookie was in trouble and she was not in the hotel. Rising from the bed he sped to his phone and dialed her number. When he heard her phone ringing in the sitting area he hung up. Next, he tried waking Eric but to no success. It was too early. Godric himself knew that there were at least three more hours until sunset. He began to pace.

The dread and anger coursed through him, consuming like a fire in his blood. How could this have happened? The only things he knew for certain were that Sookie was scared, in immense pain and whoever had done this would pay with a slow and tortuous death.

Never before had Godric felt so useless. He could not leave to help her, he could not do anything but worry. He dressed and began to plan his first move. When the sun retired they would pay!

"SOOKIE!" Eric roared as consciousness returned to him. There was half an hour until sunset. Godric entered the bedroom to see his child frantically dressing as he tried to temper his rage and panic.

"We will get her back," he promised his child but he was also vowing it to himself. The thought of losing her...no, that was not an option.

"What happened?" Eric demanded. His mind was racing through the various ways he would destroy those who had dared hurt his Sookie.

"I suspect she was abducted from the hotel, no doubt while she got something to eat. I woke three hours ago and she was gone. I have felt nothing but pain, fear and dread from her since then."

"We should go. The quicker these bastards die the better. She must be so scared," Eric led the way and both vampires prepared to fight harder than they ever had before. Not only had something of theirs been taken but it was something they treasured above all else.

Sookie woke with a heavy head. It felt like a vice was gripping her mind and squeezing until there was nothing left inside. Her eyes were bleary but she forced them to stay open so she could scan her surroundings. She was stood against a cold stone wall and her hands were chained above her head. The room was dark but she could see that she was alone and in some sort of basement. Odd, there were not many basements in Louisiana thanks to the water level.

Scanning she could detect two blank spots not far away and three were minds. She couldn't make out there distinct thoughts but she got the impression that they were impatiently waiting for her to wake up so that they could have a little 'fun'. She shivered as fear crept up her spine and seized her.

"Hey boys, I think Miss fang is awake," one of the Weres cheered opening the door and letting light spill into the dank room. There was a wooden staircase leading from the basement into what seemed to be a regular kitchen. At the 'good' news all three Weres descended the stairs and began to appraise their 'prize'. Sookie noticed that all three looked identical and one of them- although she couldn't not for the life of her tell which one- was the one from the elevator.

"Why are you doing this?" Sookie asked in a cry. She couldn't read their thoughts but she knew what they were thinking. The look in their eyes made her nauseous.

"Orders," the one nearest her said with a shrug. He began stroking her hair back and his hand slid down her face to her neck before resting on her breast where he gave a hard squeeze causing Sookie to cry out. At the sound of her pain they all smiled widely, showing their teeth.

"Please don't do this," she begged. She wanted to fight, to escape but she knew she was trapped. She couldn't move her hands and these three were all hundreds of times stronger than her.

"Don't be like that," one of the others admonished as he crept closer and rested his hand on her hip. "We don't get to play very often." Without another word her tore the jeans right off her and continued to tear until she was naked and shivering with a mixture of cold and utter terror. The third brother sat and watched as the others began to fondle and stroke with hot, heavy hands. They were not gentle and despite her best efforts Sookie cried out in pain several times. The way the delighted in her pain made her feel sick. She couldn't understand why anyone would enjoy hurting another this way. They seemed to reveal in her pain and her tears seemed to arouse them further.

Sookie had been through this before. She knew these monsters would go further than she had previously suffered but she knew she would survive it, too. With all her remaining strength she closed off her mind and began to shut down. She didn't let herself think about what they were doing to her but focused on what she would do when it was over. She would shower in lovely warm water and have a nice soothing milkshake. Just as gran used to make when she was down.

They spent hours 'playing' and by the end of it Sookie was covered in her own blood and purple bruises covered almost every inch of her fragile body. The two brothers had taken turns while the third sat and watched with a stoic expression. Sookie remained conscious for all of it although she ceased reacting as her mind protected itself. Eventually they left and she guessed that the sun would be rising soon. She tried to ignore the pain assailing her body as she focused on staying alert ready to escape at the first opportunity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sookie couldn't even pretend to be surprised when she felt the two voids begin to move and Lorena appeared in the doorway. The delight in the bitches face was enough to make Sookie's already bleak mood plummet.

"Mmm, you do smell divine. I can see why poor Bill would get so addicted to you. He always was easily influenced by fae blood." She sauntered down the steps and Sookie could barely keep her eyes open as he last of her strength dwindled.

"You will pay for this!" Sookie promised in a weak whisper. Lorena just laughed- well cackled evilly.

"I doubt that. You will be the Queen's property within the hour and I will be rewarded." She emphasized the last word to provoke Sookie. She stood so close to Sookie that her cool skin brushed Sookie's tender flesh. She inhaled as someone would enjoy the aroma of a good meal before they savored it. "but it would be such a shame to go without sampling the merchandise," she mused as she ran a steel finger along Sookie's neck.

Sookie knew that the bitch was going to bite her and for some reason that was more unbearable than anything else she had suffered. Every nerve in her body fired at the repelling thought. Sookie felt her gaze blur with fury. Every pain she had suffered was because of this bitch and now she wanted to EAT her!

Just as Lorena bent down to sink her fangs into the pure flesh, Sookie arched her back and screamed.

"NO!" She roared and blue electricity shot the vampire across the room. "You will not bite me!" Sookie roared. The chains around her hands dissolved and Sookie prowled to Lorena with a fire burning in her heart. SHE. WAS. DONE! No longer would she be a victim. No longer would she be weak. No longer would she run, hide or suffer for others. She was taking back her life.

Sookie reached out her hand and placed it on Lorena's arm. The vampire seemed unable to move to defend herself and at the skin-on-skin contact her flesh began to flake away. She screamed in agony but Sookie held on until there was nothing left of the bitch.

Eric and Godric tracked Sookie easily, after millennia of practice most things were easy. They found her in a simple cottage which was conveniently surrounded by fields and woods. Isolated meant no witnesses to the carnage they would leave behind.

The first thing they found were three Weres sleeping on camp beds in the living room. Two of them were covered in Sookie's scent. At the sight, both vampire's fangs shot down. They were, however, distracted by the sound of screaming in the basement. Signing at having to kill them quickly rather than giving them the slow agony they deserved, Eric snapped their necks.

They raced to the basement just in time to see something that they could not explain. Sookie was killing Lorena, with her bare hands. Their beloved girl was glowing like the angel that she was as her mere touch was burning Lorena like silver. They were stunned by their awe of the creature before them. She was so very unique, their own enigma in such a delightful package.

Sookie blinked once and looked down as the pile of ash before her. She felt no remorse, no grief, nothing at all. She could have simply blown her nose rather than killed a vampiress hundreds of years older than herself, for all the emotion it stirred in her. She wasn't even afraid of the power that she could feel swirling inside her body. If felt natural, right, good.

Looking up she saw her vampires looking at her. She gave them a weak smile and attempted to stand from her crouched position but she swayed and fell. Cool arms caught her right before everything went black.

Eric saw her begin to fall and he caught her without even thinking about the action. Godric was at his side in the same instant. They hissed in unison as they caught their first real sight of her body.

Her skin was purple. One continuous bruise covered her body. There were small cuts all of her body and it was clear her arm, wrist and possibly a few ribs were broken. Blood and the stink of Weres covered her. They had used her in the worst ways and both vampires knew from unfortunate personal experience she would be damaged internally as well. They wanted blood but the guilty party was already dead.

That was when Bill got back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sookie woke to the tingly feel of electricity all over her body. She somehow knew that this was her powers growing in strength just as she knew it was caused by a large amount of vampire blood. The vampire blood explained why all her injuries were now magically healed and the sunlight streaming in the window explained why her vampires were distinctly absent.

The weight of everything that had happened to her pressed down on her mind. She stretched out in the soft bed and sighed at the mix of feelings she was trying to master. There was so much to try and deal with. Her body felt wonderful but there was still a darkness in her heart as the horrid memories flashed through her mind. The events of the previous night had woken feelings inside her which she had tried for years to repress.

It wasn't until she heard the low voices (which she could still make out clearly, thank you very much vampire blood) outside her room that she realized she was not at home. She was in what looked like a hospital although she could not hear the usual bombardment of painful thoughts that she had always experienced when forced to go to hospitals in the past.

"I said you cannot see her." A strange and somewhat shrill female voice snapped.

"Do not forget who you are speaking with, healer," An angry male voice snapped back. The fury in his tone made Sookie shiver but she had the odd feeling of familiarity at the sound. "I have a right to see her just as she has a right to know what I wish to tell her!"

"That may be but I am under strict orders to keep her away from all visitors and give her the best care possible. You will have to take it up with them."

"Oh, believe me, I will!"

The door to her room opened a moment later and a very small woman walked in. The scowl on her face was quickly replaced by an awkward smile when she saw Sookie was awake.

"Hello, my name is doctor Ludwig and Eric has charged me with your care. You are in my Shreveport hospital and I have to say, you are a very lucky girl." As she spoke she approached the bed and began taking instruments out of her large black bag.

"How so?" Sookie asked cautiously. She couldn't read the little doctor- a fact which made her very nervous.

"You have so many people clamoring to protect you I don't know what to do with them all." Sookie chose to ignore that comment as she had no idea what it meant.

"Who was that man in the corridor?" She asked while watching the doctor's small face carefully. She saw fear and conflict flash in her eyes but the woman was clearly good at controlling her expression as it didn't reach the rest of her face.

"You will have to ask your vampires. They have set some fairly strict instructions and I do not wish to anger them by breaking any of their rules." Sookie sighed at how over protective she knew they would now be of her and nodded to show she understood and did not hold it against the small doctor. "Well, it looks like you have healed up nicely. I will instruct the nurse to bring you some food and a change of clothes so you can freshen up. Your vampires will be here to collect you at nightfall which is only a couple of hours away."

"Thank you," Sookie said with a small smile as the doctor packed away her instruments and headed out of the room.

"It's my honor," she said with a wry grin. Once again Sookie did not understand but she figured there was something very strange about the small doctor anyway so she probably didn't need to worry about it.

Roughly two hours later, Godric and Eric were in the car speeding along the roads of Shreveport in a desperate desire to get to Sookie as fast as possible. Neither of them had wanted to leave her the night before and the fact that she had been so badly abused- and they had failed to protect her- made them even more eager to be by her side. They loved her so very much that the purest anger coursed through them at the thought of what she had suffered.

Another reason they had been so reluctant to leave her was that her powers were rapidly growing and it was now obvious that she was not merely mortal. That could only mean she was in more danger than ever and it had taken the doctor promising to keep her isolated and the reminder of the sun to steal them away from their beloved's side.

"How do you think she will handle what happened?" Eric asked his maker in a solemn voice. Neither of them had spoken a word so far this night but he could no longer ignore the fear he had for her.

"I do not know. She is strong and I am sure she will get through this but she will require our support and encouragement as well as our protection."

"What do you suppose she is?"

"I think she is a mix of fairy and sorceress. Only such a combined bloodline could produce so much power in one as young as she and one whom has had no training. I think our Sookie is in a great deal of danger, Eric." They looked at each other, both noting the love and fear in the other's eyes, before turning their gazes back to the road and returning to silence.

"Sookie?" Godric asked tentatively, already feeling the hurt at her reaction to their arrival. He had not known what to expect but her fear and anguish had been totally unexpected. "Why do you fear us?" They both winced at the way she clutched her legs to her chest even tighter. She was sat on the bed and her knees were curled up as she peeked out at them.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked her voice breaking. Sookie was so afraid. She had come to love them so much and she was sure they would hate her for forgetting to call her guard and despise her for getting used the way she had been. Why could they possibly want her now? No one else did!

"What?" Eric asked shocked. "Why would we be angry at you, lover?"

"I forgot to call Alcide and got...I got..." She trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"You think because those men raped you that we would no longer want you?" Godric asked stunned by her fragility. He had never met anyone who was so strong and yet so in need of protection before. It made him love her all the more for making him feel needed for the first time in centuries.

At her small nod both vampires surround her in their embrace. It took a moment but as Godric whispered in her ear the grip on her legs lessened until she was held securely between them.

"No, dear one. We love you so very much and could never be angry at you for that. It was not your fault and we promise to protect you so it never happens again."

Sookie did not look up. Her face was gently nuzzled into Eric's chest as she spoke, "really?" she could not help but feel the hope that sprang to her heart. She did not want to let them go. They made her feel cherished and safe.

"Of course, lover. You are ours and always will be, nothing can change that." Eric rubbed her back as he spoke to show her how much he cared.

Sookie sighed and breathed in their combined scents. She was safe in their arms and they still wanted her. The jolt of happiness and relief gave her the strength to pull away from their embrace.

"Ok. So, what are we doing tonight then?"

Both vampires were shocked, again. It seemed they could not keep up with their telepath. They simply could not work out how she could suddenly be so calm. It was as if nothing had happened.

"We do not wish to rush you, little one. We know that while your body is healed your heart will take time to mend. We thought we could stay home tonight." Godric watched her carefully for any sign that she was distressed or needed their comfort and support but he detected none.

"I'm alright. I just want to forget about it. Can we go to Fangtasia?" Sookie did not miss the look her vampires gave each other. It screamed 'she's in denial'. "Really," she promised them while taking a hand from each to twin with her own. "I am fine. It's not the first time something like that has happened to me. I can handle it. I was just worried about how you would see me." The second she finished she realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT?" They both roared in unison. "When did something like that happen to you before?" Eric hissed.

Sookie just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to answer. Godric stood over her and placed both hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "When?" he pushed.

"My great-uncle used to do stuff to me when I was a child. I don't like to talk about it. It makes me remember and I want to forget. Bill killed him anyway." She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Talk to us, Sookie." The way Eric spoke it was almost a beg and that broke her heart for him.

"I was five when it started. The worst thing was I could hear it in his thoughts, what he was going to do to me, but I could never get away. I told my mum of course but she just beat me for being a filthy liar. When I went to live with Gran it got worse for a while but when I was nine she caught him. She made it so I never had to see him again.

He never actually raped me...although I think he was working up to it. I know what happened last night was horrid and if I think about it I feel like I will explode with emotion but I don't want them to stop me living my life and I know I can get past this because I have before. I will not let them win. It's over and that's all there is to it."

"It's not so simple, dear one. They may be dead and you may be safe but there is still much to discuss. The queen still wants you and you have powers. We need to talk about a few things."

Sookie let Godric carry her out, guessing that he needed to feel close to her. Eric trailed behind as they headed to the car.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she was settled into her seat and buckled in. She smiled to herself at her accurate prediction...they were being overprotective.

"Home," Eric answered with a wink. "We can talk and change before going to the club." The drive did not take long and by the time they pulled up at the house the silence was thick with tension.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Godric placed her carefully on the couch, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek before going to fetch her a drink. In the blink of an eye he was stood before her and passing her a gin and tonic.

"What? You're making me nervous." Sookie looked up at her two vampires. They towered over her, both too tense to sit. Their faces were solemn and Sookie thought she could feel concern for her.

"Sookie, dearest, do you know what you are?" Godric asked tentatively, as if he were afraid to scare her with his questions. Sookie frowned up at him not understanding their distance from her.

"I'm a barmaid and a telepath, why?"

Eric growled softly in frustration, "It's no use, she doesn't know."

"What don't I know?" she questioned feeling too overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"Your powers are not human. _You_ are not human, lover."

Time seemed to stand still. The only sounds in the room were Sookie's breathing and pounding heart. The vampires became statues as they waited for her to react but she remained still.

Eventually, after taming the storm of her emotions, Sookie looked to Eric and asked, "Then what am I?" Her voice was a mere whisper and yet it held the fear and desolation of her heart. She felt utterly lost.

"Part fae and part...sorceress."

"I...I...I don't understand," she looked from Eric to Godric and their hearts ached at the pleading innocence and pain in her eyes.

Godric sat beside her on the couch and took her small hand in his. He ignored the tremble and began to stroke her palm with his thumb.

"We do not know all of the details yet, little one, but we believe that somewhere in your family there is fairy blood and the blood of the wiccae. That would explain your power. Only the crossing of two such magical species would produce power such as yours, a power many will covet."

At that moment Eric's phone began to ring. He took one look at it to switch it off but as he caught sight of the number her reconsidered.

"Northman." Godric raised an eyebrow at the spike in anticipation he felt from Eric.

"You have my great-granddaughter, vampire. I want to see her." At the voice Godric became much more alert. Both vampires were looking at Sookie with a mixture of fear and admiration.

"Why should I believe you, Prince?" Eric replied coolly.

"If you do not let me see her I will take her from you. She is in great danger and must be prepared." Eric's eyes caught Godric's as they both became rigid at the unconcealed threat. A threat they both knew they could not prevent from becoming reality.

"Do you suggest we cannot protect her?" The calm tone of Eric's voice was clearly a facade to mask his increasing anger.

"You have already shown your incompetence!" The Prince roared. "I only demand what is my right. I just wish to speak with her. She is not what you think."

Reluctantly, Eric moved his gaze from Sookie- who was watching him patiently- to Godric. Godric nodded his head. It was all the signal he would get or need.

"Very well, come in an hour."

"Thank you." The phone went dead.

"Well lover, it seems you are even more trouble than we gave you credit for."

Three hours later, Sookie lowered herself into a hot bath. Her mind was still spinning with everything she had learnt.

First, the revelation that she was not human. It was something she still could not quite believe and yet there was no denying that her powers were...not normal.

Then, she had met _him_. Her great-grandfather, Prince Nial Brigant- Fairy. She had identified his voice from earlier, in the hospital. He had explained the affair with her grandmother and what being a fairy princess would mean...that hadn't even been the biggest shock of the evening.

"Your mother was a sorceress but not just any sorceress. She was weak but she was still the daughter of the house of Wiccae. She was a royal princess and with her death you became the only heir to the wiccae throne. Your brother is not magical thus he is not eligible.

The royal house of Wiccae is the most magical -and therefore most powerful- in the world. Your grandfather has ruled for two thousand years but there is yet another plot against him. They now know of you, child. They wish to control him using your power."

Sookie had sat and listened knowing everything she was being told was vital to her and the absolute truth. She could feel the importance of this information but it didn't change the shock or the hurt that her heart felt.

Godric and Eric remained silent as they watched the impossible happen. Their Sookie was being told she was to become the leader of the most powerful organisation in their world. The house of Wiccae were also the ruling authority in the vampire council.

"But grandfather, why has Prince Albright not come to tell me this?" Sookie couldn't help but feel both curious and abandoned.

"Your mother ran away to marry your father. She hid you under the fairy magic. He was searching for you, too. I have promised him I would inform you of the situation.

The fae have always had a great friendship with the Wiccae. Our houses make up the essence of magic but despite this friendship we have always remained separate. Never before have the bloodlines mixed. To do so would ignite the strongest force this world will ever see...you." The old fairy looked at her with kind but penetrating eyes. He spoke softly but the urgency in his tone was evident. His long white hair hung lose around his broad shoulders. Sookie couldn't help but think he looked like a very beautiful elf right out of Lord of The Rings.

"Sookie, you are going to become more powerful than any of us. You are a princess twice by blood. You are heir to one throne and a daughter of another. If they get you before you master your powers..."

"We are all fucked," Eric stated bitterly.

There was a heavy moment of tension as all four stared each other down. The atmosphere was desperate as Nial's words of danger permeated the air around them. Sookie couldn't help but feel like a burden to them all and she hated it.

"So," she dragged the word out slowly, "You are telling me that I am a princess- twice- and I am going to become the leader of all...what are wiccae anyway?" Godric couldn't help but smirk at the way her eyes flared with temper as she tried to assimilate all the new information. She was spectacular.

"The house of wiccae is where magic began. There are many creatures that belong to it: witches, wizards, giants, gnomes, dwarfs, shifters, Weres; but the most powerful- the ruling bloodline- are the sorcerers. The others can only influence or live off magic but sorcerers can create it.

Much like the fae, the wiccae have a very strong tie to nature and while the magic can be learnt it is mostly a gift of the blood." Godric explained. He could feel Sookie's overwhelmed emotions and longed to hold her to keep her calm but he didn't dare with a fairy in the room.

It is said the first vampire was a wiccae that had tried to steal the powers from the blood of others by ingesting it...no one really knows for sure." Eric added wanting to hep Sookie understand she was not alone in this.

Sookie looked between the men staring at her with baited breath and sighed. She felt so much love from all of them but she wondered how long it would last. "OK, so you're saying I am going to rule them?" The tone of her voice and the annoyance in her expression made it clear she DID NOT like that idea one bit.

"Yes. Child," Nial said indulgently. He knew this would take time. "It is your destiny to rule and forge an alliance between the supernatural communities. But, you will not be alone and that is many years from now. For the present you must master your gifts and stay safe.

Prince Albright wishes to meet with you and we both wish to train you in your family's magic. It is your birth right and will keep you safe."

Horror washed over her and the thought of going away, "But what about Godric and Eric?" Both vampires glowered at the fairy as he shifted uneasily. It was obvious he did not approve of them but he was afraid of upsetting Sookie. They smiled at their newly discovered power and the knowledge that she did not wish to be parted from them.

"If you wish to remain with them we will respect your choice but know you have two other homes where you will be welcome, safe and treated with the respect you deserve." Eric hissed at the insult but the fairy didn't even look up. He was so focused on his granddaughter. He was so proud of the woman she had become and saddened to have to part from her so soon.

"I love them, grandfather. I want to stay with them." Sookie felt the loneliness in the old fairy's mind but she needed to make this clear to all of them. She wanted to be with her vampires, she needed them like air to breathe.

"Very well, Claudine- your cousin- will pop by in a few days to train you and she will arrange a meeting with Albright." He stood to his feet once more and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her lightly on the head he whispered into her hair. "I am pleased to finally know you, Sookie. I hope will become very close, take care child." He pulled her face up to look deep in her eyes for a moment and then he was gone.

It had been so much to absorb and Sookie had been pleased when Eric suggested she bathe while they consulted with work. It was too late to go to the club now so they all agreed to get an early night and go to the club tomorrow.

Sookie was to start work then as the American Vampire Summit was fast approaching having been pushed forward a few months. The queen had already made it clear that Sookie would be required to work as part of her retinue and Eric wanted her used to such situations.

"Are you clean yet, lover?" Eric purred from the door. His tall lean build filled the door frame but Sookie had to admit it was a good view to have.

He looked particularly sexy tonight as he wore his back jeans and no top. His chiselled muscles gleamed in the candle light.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'. "I just didn't want to get out. Care to give a girl a hand?" She reached her hand towards him.

Eric needed no further encouragement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After carefully drying her, Eric placed her on the bed and joined her – wrapping his arms around her. Sookie snuggled back into Eric's cool body as Godric came into the room and lay beside her. She was securely nestled between the two of them and she had never felt safer.

"We want you to take our blood, Sookie." Godric's voice was soft and gentle as he tenderly stroked her skin- leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Why?" Sookie asked, looking into his honest green eyes as she searched for any hidden meaning.

"If we bond with you we will be able to find you anywhere and all other vampires will know you are ours. It will help to keep you safe." Sookie could tell they needed this but she couldn't ignore the voice in her head telling her there was more.

"Is that the only reason?"

"NO." Eric turned her around so she lay flat on her back and she could look into his eyes, but he did not release his hold on her waist. "We want to feel close to you, Sookie. A completed blood bond is forever and it lets us feel each other and we need to feel close to you, our princess."

Looking into her vampires' eyes she knew it was important to them. They still had her abduction and injury fresh in their minds and now they feared her family would take her away. Everything was happening so quickly and it terrified her- but not as much as the thought of being without them. It didn't matter how fast it had occurred. She loved them both deeply. That was something to be treasured by anyone- love- but to her it meant the world. She had known so little love and joy in her life and she refused to let it go now, when it was so securely in her grasp.

"Okay."

Eric kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth as Godric nibbled her collarbone. Shivers of desire rippled through her and insighted deep predatory growls from the vampires.

Godric pulled her up into a sitting position and placed her on his lap, her back pressed against his cold chest sending shivers of anticipation through her. Godric wrapped his arms around her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck.

Eric knelt before her, his eyes ablaze. His hands gripped her shoulders possessively as his lips met hers, commanding dominance.

Cool hands slowly travelled from her stomach to her nub sending her dizzy with sensation.

"Ahmmmm," she moaned into Eric's mouth as she let go of herself and let them have her.

"Drink. Lover," Eric urged, pressing an open wrist to her lips. She hadn't even noticed him bite himself.

Without thought or complaint she began to drink deeply. The feeling of bliss washed over her, charging every cell in her body. Eric pulled his wrist away as he watched her climax before him. They both plunged their fangs into her and drank a few sips before pulling away and licking her wounds closed. She was still shaking with pleasure.

"NOW, MASRER!" Eric implored Godric- barely holding back his own release.

Godric left one hand rhythmically toying with her nub as he bit into the other and pressed it to her parted lips. He knew she was lost so he whispered into her ear seductively, "Drink, little one, let us be one for eternity."

Unable to react, still in the throes of pleasure, Sookie did as she was told. Godric's blood tasted sweeter than Eric's and the power in it was unmistakable. The first orgasm was quickly overshadowed by the second. It was the most intense experience she had ever had and she no choice but to throw her head back and scream. The bond opened and flowed over her, leaving her feeling perfectly happy and content.

A split second after Sookie's second orgasm began, both Eric and Godric released, joining her in the best experience of pleasure either of them had ever had. The only thing wrong was the desperate urge they both had to be inside her but neither were ready to ask that of her so soon after her attack.

Once they had all calmed down, Godric pulled Sookie to lie on her back between them. They each took a hand, lacing their fingers together, and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you both, so much," Sookie whispered with tears in her eyes. She was so overwhelmed. "I just want you to know that I am so thankful for finding you and no matter what happens I will always be yours."

Eric covered her legs with his and placed his free arm over her- as tightly as he could without harming her. Godric mirrored his movements leaving her cocooned between them. She had never felt comfier.

"I love you, dearest," Eric whispered back.

"As do I, little one. You are ours, Princess and we are yours. We will protect and serve you for eternity. We will give you our fealty always and everything we own will be yours to command," Godric stated passionately and with total conviction. Sookie could feel the devotion both of them had for her. It was mixed with their love and ...awe.

"Everyone who owes me fealty will honour you," Eric added nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss on her skin.

Sookie wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond so she said the only thing that felt right.

"We are one."

And to their great delight, both vampires enjoyed very much how she showed them she really meant that, over and over until the sun claimed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You are NOT wearing THAT!" Eric snapped as he caught sight of Sookie's 'uniform' for her first night at the club.

"Why not? Pam gave it to me. Don't you think I look nice?" she pouted, slowly spinning so he could fully appreciate her attire.

She was wearing knee high black boots- with a four inch heal; a black leather mini skirt- which only just covered her ass; a black leather corset which showed off her midriff and her lower back (and quite a bit of cleavage too) and her hair was hanging loose down her back.

"I think you look ravishing, little one," Godric said with a ragged voice (and fangs down) as he kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to laugh at his child.

"What's the matter, Eric? Don't you remember how women used to dress in your day?" Sookie was so grateful he could support her against Eric. She knew he would never understand how much that meant to her.

"Yes, of course. I enjoyed it very much- as you well know! But, this is different. She is going to have every male in the city out to steal her from us." Turning back to half glower and half leer at Sookie, he added, "You look beautiful, lover. I just don't want to share your beauty with the worthless fangbangers."

Sookie laughed lightly at the mix of reasons she was getting. She had to admit this was more than she would normally be comfortable with but she wanted to fit in at the bar and she loved the way Godric's eyes seemed to be trying to consume her.

"Thanks but no one will ever tell me how to dress. I am my own person and can decide my wardrobe on my own, so get over it!" With that she kissed Eric's cheek and headed out to the car. She stifled a giggle as the bond was bombarded with amusement and irritation- she knew the amusement wasn't all from Godric.

"Well. It is about time you get here!" Pam announced as they arrived at the entrance to the club.

"Watch it, Pam," Eric warned with a stern scowl.

"Don't mind Mr. Grumpy Pants. He's just pouting cuz I wouldn't change. He doesn't like the outfit you got me." Sookie said with a joyous smile knowing how much Eric LOVED her outfit and was just dying to rip it off her.

She felt do happy and normal with her vampires. It was so good to have people to argue over stupid things with. She had missed that since Gran had passed.

"He must be going blind. I think you look delicious, my friend." Pam gave Sookie a grin that made her feel like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf.

They headed inside and Eric went straight to his office as Godric led Sookie to the private booth. Sookie quickly scanned the crowd but found no problematic thoughts so instead got up to get a drink.

"Won't be a minute," she called to Godric over her shoulder as she swayed her hips a little more than necessary. He let her go, watching every move she made with a small smile. It took every ounce of his thousands of years of control to stop himself from escorting her but he knew if they smothered her then they would lose her. She had been an independent creature for most of her life but with her new status it was vital she be given room to...breathe.

Godric still could not believe how lucky he had been to be given a chance at a girl as powerful as his Sookie. He had sensed her uniqueness and importance but never could he have guessed at her potential. He had spent the hours Sookie had been getting ready discussing it with Eric.

They had both admitted that Sookie had become everything to them and vowed to protect her from any further hurt. Neither had been able to accept the story of her uncle and both feared future problems with her family. They loved her beyond comprehension and would gladly die serving the not quite human they had fallen madly in love with. She had bewitched them so completely.

Godric had to acknowledge Sookie's presence and love had even brought him closer to his child. They had always been close but never before had they been so connected, so open or so united.

"Did you miss me?" Sookie asked with a flirtatious smile as she slid into the booth with her drink in one hand.

"Always, little one, I miss you any second you are not beside me. Have you heard anything of interest?" He asked as he pulled her under his arm so her head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Sookie smiled widely at the total serenity she felt from him. She was pleased with how interested Godric always seemed to be at her telepathy. Her whole life people had ridiculed her or belittled her for her curse- hell her own mother thought her mad- but Godric made it feel like a gift.

"The guy by the bar, the one in the green shirt, he just lost his virginity in the men's room to the guy by the hall. The one so drunk he thinks the girl he just fucked was odd. The girl on the dance floor- the one in the red dress- just found out she is pregnant but she isn't sure if her husband will be happy about it...as it's not his but his brother's. It's nothing I haven't heard before, many times actually." Godric was pushing admiration and lust through the bond- which in turn made Sookie squirm and caused him to grin.

"Your gift is truly remarkable. I look forward to seeing what other talents you may possess, dearest."

They sat and watched the crowd in comfortable silence for a while as Sookie scanned the various minds.

"I'm going to the washroom," Sookie announced suddenly standing. She had just heard a rather nasty thought involving her, a whip and some chains. It made her want to make a hasty retreat to regroup.

Standing in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sookie was stunned to see how much the vampire blood had affected her. Her skin was glowing slightly and her eyes sparkled. She splashed water on her face hoping to calm down and cool off.

_That slut isn't good enough for him._

_I am going to make him want me so bad._

_It's just a fad. They will be rid of her soon._

The venomous thoughts assaulted her mind like stabs of a knife as images of Eric having sex with a strange brunette flashed through her mind.

It wasn't the thoughts that had her frozen in place. She was used to hearing thoughts of her vampires, both fantasies and memories. No. It was the cold realization that she _wasn't_ good enough for either of them and that she would bring them nothing but trouble. It was the horror of knowing the time would come when they would leave her- as everyone did.

Bill had cheated on her with his maker...they hadn't even promised her fidelity- and she couldn't ask it of them.

The thought of her vampires in the arms of another caused a pain so strong inside her it landed her on the floor. She was curled up on the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing. It was her worst fear after being turned...

She loved them so much- of course they would leave...of course.

The door crashed open to reveal two very angry and alert vampires.

"What's wrong?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sookie looked up at her two warriors. The total blend of concern and fear for her in their expressions made her sob even harder. Godric was beside her on the floor in that same instant. He pulled her fragile body into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her. She responded by pushing her face into his chest and soaking his silk shirt with her unending tears.

Eric remained by the door with calculating eyes.

"What happened to make you so afraid, lover?" His voice was cold but not out of meanness. He was scared at her reaction. Could she have had enough of them already?

Godric shot Eric a glare for pushing her but Eric ignored his maker. He knew Sookie needed to be pushed sometimes.

"Tell us," he pleaded.

"You're...you're...I'm not good enough for you!" She wailed before breaking down in hysterical sobs once more. She felt like her heart was being torn into a million pieces.

"What?" Godric asked astonished.

"Ridiculous!" Eric exclaimed. Before either has a chance to question how and why she had come to this ridiculous conclusion Sookie was explaining.

"I'm nothing but trouble! Everyone I love leaves, everyone. It's only a matter of time before I am alone again. Of worse, you'll get bored of me and start fucking fangbangers- if you aren't already! I...I...I can't stand it!" She began crying again but this time it was much calmer. She was starting to realise that it was pointless getting upset over something she could never change. She hated that she had let them into her heart so easily but she loved them and she would let them go...if it was better for them.

"Of for god's sake, Sookie! Eric's voice was sharp, making her wince and Godric hiss.

"You are going to be the rule of us all, for fucks sake. You are a princess- TWICE!" He was standing right over her now, almost shouting. She did not look up. "You are better than both of us will ever be and we both love you, woman! You are ours...forever and I don't intend on letting you go!" He folded his arms to emphasise his point as Sookie peaked up at him.

"Neither do I," Godric added softly, stroking her back in comforting circles. "I also don't want another. I swear to you I will remain faithful. I see no attraction in fast food when I have perfection in my arms," Sookie was looking at them both now, trying to believe. She wanted so much to believe them but her fear was too deeply rooted.

" I agree. I will remain true. We are yours as much as you are ours," Eric spoke softer now too. He could see she was calming down.

"But that's not fair. You need blood." Sookie couldn't help the jolt of guilt she felt- it was intermingled with her hope.

"We are old, little one," Godric chuckled, "a sip of your blood is enough to sustain us. Anything more is simply greed and we are both too thankful and in love to be greedy for more than you. Worry not, we could never hurt you that way." Sookie couldn't help but believe him. She looked up to Eric to see agreement and devotion. They meant it. They were really hers and would not leave her. She smiled.

"Much better. Come, lover," Eric said at seeing her smile. He could feel her emotions turn as the calm he and Godric were pushing through the bond finally reached her. He offered her a hand which she took without complaint. Once on her feet she turned to look at them again.

"I'm sorry for being so silly," she whispered, feeling suddenly embarrassed at her outburst.

"Nonsense! We love you, silliness and all." Godric assured her as his arms circled her waist and his lips kissed her neck.

"Do you want to go home, lover?" Eric asked her with tight eyes. Sookie could tell they wanted her to say yes but this was her first night working and she didn't want to leave before her job was done.

"No. I'm alright now. Can we go and sit in the bar for a bit?" They didn't answer but rather each took a hand and led her back to their booth...which was answer enough.

Sookie sat between them. Each had a hand on her thigh and they gripped possessively. They didn't speak but they didn't need to. Fangbangers approached the table but never spoke, the warning in Eric's eyes filled them with fear. Sookie was given a gin and tonic which she gladly sipped as she returned to scanning the crowd.

It came out of nowhere, after several hours of scanning thoughts.

_I wonder how much will be left? I heard if you blow up a structural wall the whole place can collapse. Serves them right, filthy spawn of hell._

She didn't stop to think. Jumping up, over Eric, she ran towards the voice. She knew she didn't have time to explain and somehow she had been quick enough to evade her lovers.

Dashing through the crowd she identified the mind. It was a woman in her early thirties. She looked like a Paris Hilton wannabe and many men were eyeing her but she paid them no attention as she sat at the bar in her tight pink dress and stroked her bag absently.

The blond didn't have time to notice Sookie. Just as she pressed the button a crazy telepath knocked her to the floor and covered her body- and bag- with her own.

The bomb went off.

Sookie felt something course inside her as a heat like no other licked at her stomach.

Eric watched in horror as Sookie dived on a woman just as she pressed a button to activate a bomb. The blast of heat and fire spread out only to be contained by Sookie. His angel began to glow as a blue shield wrapped around her and the woman. The blast knocked Sookie back, so she was on her back beside the woman, but it did not destroy. All were safe and unharmed- including his princess.

"Sookie! Are you alright? You had to jump on her. You could have been killed! I am so happy you're alright," Godric picked her up in his arms- her legs dangling- and clutched her to his chest. He had never, in over two thousand years, felt such fear as he had watching her land on an exploding bomb.

"Godric...can't...breathe," Sookie gasped. He quickly set her back on her feet.

Sookie headed to Eric's office without waiting. She knew Eric would order all humans glamoured and would bring the woman. Once both vampires were in the office she explained.

"She's not fellowship. Her brother was killed by a vampire, type AB negative, he was drained. He was all she had left." Sookie felt mildly sorry for the girl but couldn't ignore the fact that she had almost just killed a room full of innocent people. Eric was sat in his chair as Godric stood over the girl, who was now sat trembling in the chair by Eric's desk. Sookie had been standing too but she moved to sit in Eric's lap. He happily opened his arms for her.

"It seems you have really earned your pay check tonight, lover," Eric murmured, placing a kiss on her neck right below her ear. "What do you think we should do with her?"

Sookie paused. She was surprised Eric had even asked her but honestly didn't know what to say. She knew normally they would just kill the human. Sookie didn't want that but at the end of the day she had learnt these people didn't quit. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the boss. Do whatever you want with her...just don't tell me about it, please."

Eric and Godric looked at her surprised. This was not like their girl but they couldn't help but be proud at how much she was growing,

"I won't kill her. If she was wronged as you say then revenge is her right. She just went about it wrong. I will glamour her into forgetting her pain and living a happy life, far away from Louisiana."

"Ok."

Godric watched with a tender smile as Sookie kissed Eric. He was impressed with how quickly she had begun to change his child. For nearly a thousand years he had been trying to teach Eric mercy and forgiveness. He had never gotten far. Sookie, however, had done it in less than month.

Placing the call to Pam, Eric instructed her to take the girl and glamour her.

"Yes, master."

"Pamela!" Godric and Eric warned at the way she licked her lips and looked at Sookie.

"Ok, I'm going," she whined on her way out of the door- shoving the shaking woman rather roughly.

"Home?" Sookie asked once they were alone.

"Absolutely," Eric and Godric wore matching expressions. They had fangy grins and their eyes blazed with hunger.

In a flash of vampire speed, Sookie found herself in Eric's arms being carried to the car. The drive was just as fast and Sookie couldn't help but giggle when they had her home and on their bed in under five minutes.

"What's the hurry?" She asked innocently. She twirled her hair around her fingers as she lay back and admired her prowling vampires.

"We're hungry." Eric stated the obvious but it still sent a chill of excitement though her.

"It was torture having t wait all night," Godric added as he approached the bed. "We won't be doing that again."

Sookie gasped as Godric's lips began kissing along her neck as Eric's hands started removing her clothes. Godric's lips grazed her throat and claimed her lips. They were so soft, Sookie got lost in his kiss as he head span with desire for him.

"Trust us," he whispered. His green eyes mesmerised her and she knew that they were all she would ever want or need to be totally happy for the rest of her life.

"I do," she vowed.

In the next second, all three of them were naked and Godric was on his back. He lowered Sookie down on him, never letting go of her gaze. She gasped at the size of him filling her and he paused so she could get used to the sensation. His hands held her hips firmly. Once she was ready, he guided her a few times until she became lost in the pleasure of him.

Eric was behind Sookie as he watch Sookie ride his maker. His crotch became rock hard at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she didn't even know it. he placed his large hands on her round ass and began to knead her flesh with his thumbs.

Sookie tensed ad she felt Eric's thumb probe her back entrance. That was something he had never done, something she had always thought of as wrong.

"Trust us," Eric repeated, not stopping his ministrations.

"I do." As her body relaxed, Godric continued to move her and Eric positioned himself. With one push they were both inside her, filling her, completing her.

"Oh God!" Sookie gasped. Eric had his arms around her as Godric placed his hands on her thighs. "I love you," she whispered.

Godric and Eric could feel nothing but love and devotion bombard them over the bond. Sookie was consuming them with feelings and it made them even more possessive. She was theirs, so special. They loved her in a million different ways.

Both vampires moved, seeking and heightening their shared pleasure until Sookie became a trembling mass of bliss. Just as she Was about to climax she began to glow with a golden light. They bit either side of her neck.

"Oh my God, YES!" She screamed as he light washed over Godric and Eric, encasing them in illumination.

As the light bathed them, Godric and Eric were made to feel more alive, complete, euphoric and loved than they had contemplated was possible. They had found heaven and her name was Sookie Stackhouse. They came with her, marvelling in the miracle before them. They knew she was the most important thing in the universe and that they would thank the gods everyday for her.

Reluctantly, Godric and Eric pulled out of Sookie and lay her in between them as they wrapped their arms around her. She nestled in, resting her head on Godric's chest and threading her legs in Eric's.

"You are incredible, little one," Godric murmured into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Love you both," she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes were already closed and she was almost asleep.

"As we love you. Sleep, our princess." Eric tenderly kissed her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

"She's getting stronger," Godric whispered to Eric so he would not wake Sookie.

"Yes. You can taste the magic in her blood now. What should we do?"

"There is nothing we can do. She loves us. We have nothing to worry about."

"I still think we should tell her about Bill." Eric urged his maker already knowing the answer.

"NO! She is so young, so fragile. Her heart cannot take such news and I will not lose her for such a fool. He is dead and gone, it is forgotten."

"If she finds out we did not tell her she will run from us."

"There is no reason for her to find out. He was guilty of organising her kidnap and rape. He paid for his crimes and the queen has accepted our claim on her. We must protect her. I do not think she could survive knowing what he did or how we killed him. Let her be happy, Eric, let it go."

"As you wish. I do not want to hurt her either. She deserves to be happy."

"And she will be, we will see to it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Sookie was lying in the garden soaking up the sun when a very tall, beautiful woman popped in beside her.

It was a comment on how crazy her life was when her first thought was how she could never look so flawless, no matter how hard she tried rather than 'I hope she is not here to hurt me'.

"Don't move, bitch!" Shouted a very angry Alcide- Sookie's werewolf body guard- as he came barrelling over towards them.

The woman laughed and it reminded Sookie of bells. "I won't hurt her. I'm Claudine crane, her cousin. She has been expecting me." The wolf looked to Sookie for confirmation and was not amused by the bewildered expression on her face.

" I was told my cousin was coming but sense I never met her I don't know if she's tellin' the truth." Sookie turned back to look at the fairy. She could feel a charge of electricity go through her and she felt the same familiarity as she had with Nial. "Hi," she stuck her hand out in greeting. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." The fairy shook her hand with a wide, excited smile.

Alcide, deciding there was no threat to his charge after all, went back to his hiding spot. He was under strict orders to keep the girl from getting hurt while remaining out of her way. As Eric owned the markers on his father's debts he intended to do a good job. Plus, he was being paid well and had actually come to really like the telepath.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Sookie. Now, I was sent to arrange you meeting with Albright and teach you fae magic. The first is easy so it can wait. The second...well where do you want to start?" Sookie looked at her cousin and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know anything about the fae. Up until a few nights again she hadn't even known they existed, let alone that she was one of them. Needles to say, she was clueless.

Sensing this fact, Claudine began by explaining the basics. "We come from another realm but have the power to teleport wherever we want to go. Our lives last thousands of years but we are not immortal. We get our magic from nature so it is elemental. Our bloodline is predominantly sky fae so our power is mostly to do with air or wind. We can control the weather or call on air to do spells.

I think I will teach you to teleport first. That will help you if you are under attack." Claudine spent hours teaching Sookie how to move using her mind. She was impressed at how quickly she learnt but supposed that being a telepath she had already mastered controlling her mind. It only took a few attempts before he could do it. the remainder of the time was spent perfecting accuracy.

"You see, it doesn't matter how far you want to go. It is all about how clear and focused your mind is. If your intent is accurate so is your movement."

"Why do I feel so tired?" Sookie asked as she popped from one side of the garden to the other.

"Your magic is new. Magic is like a muscle. You are born with it but if you don't exercise it regularly then it will be weak. The more you do it then the easier it will get. Eventually you won't get tired at all."

"I think I need to sit down." Sookie was feeling very dizzy and drained of energy. It she didn't know better she would have thought she had come down with the flu or something.

"I think that is a good idea, little one," said an annoyed Godric from the patio door.

"Godric!" Sookie gasped. She had been so busy practising she hadn't noticed that the sun had gone down. Godric remained in the door as he scowled at Claudine.

"Vampire," Claudine said nodding her head with grudging respect.

"Fairy," Godric echoed the gesture but the anger did not leave his expression.

"Claudine has taught me how to teleport, see?" Sookie popped beside Godric and wrapped her small arms around his waist. He kissed her forehead and embraced her.

"I see, little one, but you are tired. Too tired, you do not feel well."

"I'm fine," Sookie murmured trying to ease him.

"Perhaps we did work you a bit hard. Rest, I will see you again soon, Sookie." With that- and a cautious glance at Godric- Claudine popped away.

"What was that about? Why did she dash off?" Sookie complained feeling a little hurt by her cousin's hasty departure.

"Don't take it personally, lover. Vampires and fairies don't get on well." Sookie peeked out of Godric's embrace to see Eric standing behind them. "Fairies are addictive to vampires so they like to keep their distance. Plus, I think she could tell Godric is mad at her for working you too hard." Eric held his hand up to stop her from arguing with him. "Ah, I can feel how weak you are just as he can. Come, let's put you to bed so you can rest."

Sookie let Godric carry her to bed and didn't complain as her vampires tucked her in like a baby. She was feeling weak and she found the gesture sweet. It made her feel cherished.

"Thank you," she yawned as they each kissed her before leaving her to sleep.

"We won't be far," Godric promised as he shut the door behind him.

"Told you I would see you soon," Claudine announced. They were standing in a large white marble building. It reminded Sookie of the palaces in ancient Rome and Greece. Marble floors led into marble columns. She could see a beautifully sunny sky as three sides were without walls and replaced instead with a beautiful view of a blooming garden. The forth wall led into an enormous palace that seemed as lavish and grand as it was big. Claudine noticed Sookie looking around with a stunned expression.

"Welcome to palace Lumos. This is where Albright lives. He rarely leaves the wiccae realm now so we thought it would be easier for you to meet him this way.

You're dreaming...well spirit walking but I assure you that everything is real."

"He lives in a different realm, too?" Sookie's question came out half full of awe and half timid curiosity.

"Oh, yes!" Claudine cheered. Sookie was amazed at how happy and cheerful she always seemed to be. "The wiccae have their own realm just as the fae do. Although, not all descendants of the wiccae can teleport and they do not all love in the realm. There are more wiccae on earth than fae and most of them will never see the realm. The wiccae realm is the hardest to get into but as you have royal blood you are always welcome." Claudine took Sookie's hand and began leading her through the palace. She stopped right before a set of large oak doors. They were intimately carved in swirling patterns that seemed to glow gold. "This is the throne room. I can't enter there but he will meet you inside. See you later." She leant over to kiss Sookie's cheek and popped away before Sookie had chance to say a word.

"I really hate that," she muttered under her breath before pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

The tall man- at least 6 foot 7- was more beautiful than any person Sookie had ever seen. He wore a white suit which fitted his broad shoulders perfectly. His sharp blue eyes were the exact shade of hers and his long blond hair reached his waist. The only reason anyone would have to suspect his age was that he held a long black cane in his right hand. He looked no older than 30. He smiled a genuine smile, filled with warmth as he saw Sookie for the first time.

"My child," he stated softly but with affection as he held his arms open for her.

Sookie was flooded with love and affection the likes she had only known for her gran. She did not know the person before her but she felt he was not a stranger. He was family. She could feel her connection to her and she knew with everything inside her that this man would NEVER hurt her. Without thinking, she ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

He chuckled at her exuberance, "I'm so happy to have found you, Sookie. You're all I have left." They embraced for a long time, it could have been hours but if felt like mere minutes to them. "Come and sit beside me." He pulled her into the throne beside his. She knew without asking it had once belonged to her grandmother and she was the first to sit there in a long time.

"We do not have long. You can be pulled out of the dream at any moment. I just needed to meet you, see you. You are so beautiful. Nial has told me much about you. Is it true you are bound to two vampires?" Sookie could hear the distaste in his voice and yet it remained loving and non-judgemental.

"Yes. Godric and Eric, I love them very much." Sookie answered with no hint of shame. She was proud of her vampires.

"Ah, the Viking and his maker. I have heard of them. They will look after you as you change, I suppose." His voice had turned reflective. He looked Sookie straight in the eye and held her hands in his. "You must remember, child, there will be no limit to your powers once you mature. Your intent is everything. All you have to do is will something and it will be so. You must learn to control your thoughts and emotions or you will do something you do not mean. I wish you would come and live here, with me. I could teach you and I would love to have you home where you belong." He stroked her cheek tenderly, as a blind man would seeing his child for the first time.

"I cannot leave my vampires, grandfather." He voice was soft and gentle. She was pleading with him to understand.

He sighed, "I know. But always remember you have a home here, Sookie. I love you and you will always be welcome."

"Thank you." They say silently for a moment but it was not uncomfortable. The air seemed to be filled with warmth and comfort.

"Are you sure you can trust the vampires?" He asked worriedly, continuing before she could answer, "They are a deceitful race. They see everything as theirs to use for their own advancement. They will lie and omit things to control you."

"I love them," Sookie answered simply, "And they return that love. They would never lie to me and, if I ask, they will not keep things from me. I trust them, grandfather." He pressed his lips to her cheek with a sad smile.

"Alright, child. I will not argue with you. I suggest you ask them of Bill Compton. They are calling for you, come back soon. I love you, Sookie."

Sookie blinked twice, surprised to find herself in bed, in her room. Two green eyes were gazing back at her with love and concern. And then she remembered.

"Sookie? Are you alright? We couldn't wake you, you had us so worried, little one." Godric helped her to sit as he watched her every move with a protective assessment. Eric was stood at the end of the bed with the same worried gaze as his maker.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I met my grandfather. They used my dreams to take me to his realm. It was amazing and he is so nice. It was..wonderful." The vampires tensed at hearing her explanation.

"You were in the realm, with Albright?" Eric asked with a cold, calculating tone. Sookie didn't miss the looks they were giving each other.

"Yes. Please, just be happy for me. This is a good thing."

"We are happy for you, little one, but we worry. They could take you away from us and we would have no way to get you back."

"But they won't!" Sookie answered passionately, "They promised to let me stay. Besides, I can teleport home now. I love you. I am not going anywhere, I promise." She opened her arms and was quickly enveloped in her vampires embrace. She had never felt happier than she did in that moment. She was wanted. She was loved...she was home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun was high in the sky as Sookie looked out of the little aeroplane window. She was sat alone in the private jet and that did nothing to ease her nerves. She was on her way to Las Vegas for the vampire summit. There had been a massive reorganisation at the last minute as the summit had originally been arranged to be held in Rhodes. Sookie didn't know the reasons for the change, only it made her vampires even more anxious for her safety.

It was two hours until sunset and three before they were to land. So, she continued to stare out if her window and fidget with the hem of her simple black summer dress.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The tiny hostess offered. Sookie gave her a polite smile while secretly wishing the woman would just stay in the pilot's cabin. She felt sorry for the woman, but seriously, who goes to work for a vampire airline when they are terrified of vampires?

"No, thank you." The woman scanned the plane nervously, her eyes pausing on the two large coffins in the back, before nodding her head and scurrying back to the pilot's cabin.

Sookie stood up and padded over to her vampires. Even with them in their daytime death she could feel them. The bond was flowing as strong as ever and their life forces were a warm comfort in her heavy heart. Sookie placed her hand over Eric's coffin and sighed. Not long now.

She didn't know why but Sookie couldn't dispel the feeling of dread that had clouded over her. She knew that something was going to happen and that it would change the course of her life forever. She knew that pain was coming and that the feelings of doom were not just normal angst. She could feel her power deep within and it was warning her of something. She just didn't know if they would survive.

"Good evening, little one," Godric pulled her up to her feet, kissed her and then sat down, pulling her into his lap and securing his arms around her. Nestling into him, Sookie sighed in relief. He helped her feel better just by being there. She knew they would keep her safe.

"Hello, lover," Eric knelt before her and kissed her. It was no sweet kiss as his lips devoured her. He pulled away only because she needed to breathe but even then he looked deeply into her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You really do not like to fly, do you?"

Smiling Sookie shook her head 'no'. "It's almost over," she answered. Godric's arms tightened around her.

"Why do you fear it? You can teleport to safety now." Godric pointed out. He did not like her to feel afraid and he longed to both understand and ease her.

"I know. I guess it's not the flying really. I just don't like being so far from home." She paused and smiled as she felt both vampires watch her. She could feel the mix of love, devotion, concern, worry and possessiveness coming from them both over the bond. She loved that they found her so interesting and paid so much attention, even if she did fear the day they grew bored of her.

"So, what will happen when we land?"

Eric stood and began to pace as he thought of their schedule for the night. He just wanted to fuck, drink and then hold Sookie all night.

"First, we will have to check in with the queen. She will no doubt have a list of meetings for you to attend. Then we will have to attend the first tribunal.

Remember Sookie, the queen is under contract as much as you are. I am her sheriff so she will most likely order me to work but Godric is under no such obligation. You are to be with one of us as all times. We must keep your heritage secret but if you find yourself without us use any means within your power to get to either of us or our room."

"Okay. What sort of meetings do you think he queen will have me attend?"

"She had many enemies. There was an attempt on her life not long ago. I believe she will have you listen to the pets of other royals, to see if they plan her harm."

The remainder of the flight was spent discussing the summit and all possible threats. By the end of the talk, Sookie was wishing she could just go back to her simple life in Bon Temps. She was especially afraid of meeting the queen's child, Andre.

Godric had remained silent throughout most of the conversation but when Andre was mentioned he became overly protective. It seemed Godric knew Andre's reputation and even had firsthand experience with the vampire. Eric has merely warned that Andre was ruthless but Godric had explained that the monster- for he was a monster even by vampire standards- would wish to claim Sookie for his queen and he would do it in any way possible. Even- or more especially, against her will.

The car ride to the hotel was spent in silence. Sookie was tired and do worried she couldn't even enjoy the exciting views of the Las Vegas strip.

"All will be well, little one, I promised," Godric whispered in her ear as he helped her out of the car. Sookie tried to smile at him but both her vampires could see through it.

"Northman, I am a member of the Louisiana party." Eric stood glowering at the polite girl behind the check-in desk.

_I wonder if I can get away with giving the girl a different room? I was told to make sure they were separated but it would mean changing the booking on the system...that wouldn't be easy._

"Don't even bother," Sookie warned in a tired voice, "The booking was made for a shared suite and you really don't want to upset them." She pointed at Eric and Godric. Each who now had evil stares, arms folded and fangs out.

"You're all in suite 27on the 19th floor. You will need to use the key card to get out of the lift on the vampire floor. Have a nice stay."

As they walked towards the elevator a tall woman dressed in the finest silk robe approached them.

"Northman, Freeman," The woman nodded as she greeted Eric and Godric. They stopped and nodded in return. On the outside both vampires appeared as cool and calm as always but Sookie could feel the spike of apprehension as the stepped nearer and held her to them. "The ancient one demands an audience with the girl, now, alone." Sookie didn't understand the commanding tone of the woman but even more of a surprise was the resignation and fear she felt from the bond. Godric placed his hands on her shoulders as he turned to speak to her.

"The Ancient Pythoness is the most high ranking vampire, Sookie. She is the oldest vampire still in existence and she can see the future. Even kings and queens must abide her rule, do you understand?" Sookie nodded, not understanding at all, and followed as the woman led her to the elevator.

"We will be waiting for you in our room," Eric told her as the elevator doors pinged shut.

"Do not worry," the woman stated softly. "You will be safe. I am Lydia. The ancient one's most eager to meet with you."

"You're human."

"Yes, I serve the ancient one."

"I can't read your thoughts."

"No. I wear a charm to protect me from the powers of others. It is mostly to prevent vampire glamour. All of the hand maidens wear one. The ancient one does not need her glamour and she wished to ensure we remain untainted and uninfluenced."

The doors pinged open once more and all conversation abruptly stopped. Sookie followed Lydia down the hall to room 1, the penthouse suite.

A guard stood by the door. He was definitely not human but Sookie knew he wasn't vampire either. He was the tallest man she had even seen, at least 8 feet. His broad chest and shoulders were only made more obvious by the tight black leather jacket he wore. There was a large sword in each of his hands and his scowl was a clear warning he would use them.

Lydia nodded to the man with a large smile, "Demon."

"Human." He replied in a deep gravelly voice but with the hint of a smile on his lips.

Sookie was led into the suite and told to sit on the couch and wait. She sat looking at the grand surroundings and wondering what it would be like to see the future. It was bad enough hearing people's thoughts.

It wasn't long before a frail looking vampire was led in by two other woman in robes. They guided her to the couch opposite Sookie and then left without saying a word. Sookie noticed for the first time that the vampire before her was blind. Although, something told her that the woman didn't need her eyesight to see everything clearly.

"So, you are the granddaughter of Albright. I have to day I expected..more. Then again, your power us exceptional you just need to learn how to use it." Sookie didn't know what to say. Her first thought was to panic. Eric had told her to keep her identity hidden but then she decided she hadn't done anything wrong so there was no point in worrying about it. "I suppose you are wondering why I called for you?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"I will not reveal your heritage, not yet anyway. I have no wish to go to war with Albright. We would not win and it would be counterproductive. I wish to help you, child. You are the first seer to walk this earth since my birth and I want to teach you how to control it. I can feel the sight in you already. You have even more power than I.

When I first started getting visions I thought I had gone mad. It will not be so terrible for you. We will prepare."

"You mean...I'm psychic?" Sookie didn't know whether to cry or scream.

"Oh tosh, no! Any old fool can be psychic. You are a seer. You have been feeling a sense of doom, have you not?"

"Yes."

"That is your gift manifesting. It will take time to fully emerge into visions."

"Will I go blind, too?"

"No. I was born blind it is not related to my gift as people suppose. Now, you are going to have my help and protection. Eventually, you will become my partner in governing but that will take time. You may aid the bitch queen for now. At least those brutes of yours will protect you. I shall see you each night at ten and we will train for an hour, starting tomorrow. You will not discuss anything we do here. I warn you, child, if you do not train your gift you will suffer."

"Okay. Thank you for helping me."

The vampire laughed, "Oh it is my pleasure. It was an honour meeting you, princess. They may not know it yet but y9ou are our leader. I cannot wait to tell them." Sookie didn't know how to respond so she remained silent. Lydia returned and indicated that Sookie should follow. "Oh, and princess, ask them about Compton."

Sookie's mind was swimming with thoughts as she followed Lydia silently down the hall. The loudest and most demanding was about Bill. Why did everyone seem so eager for her to ask her vampires about her ex-lover. As far as she knew he was still in Bon Temps, although, now his maker was dead he could have moved on. She decided she would just ask them once they were alone and then she could go back to forgetting he existed.

Sookie didn't have the chance to think for long as she was led to her suite and immediately escorted to the queen.

"Hadley?"

"Oh, god! It's so good to see you, Sook." The blonde vampire squealed like a school girl before crossing the room at warp speed and crushing her cousin in a big hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Hadley and Sookie looked at each other for a moment before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"I am," Hadley giggled.

They were both reminded that they were not alone for their reunion by a deep growling sound. Sookie looked over her cousin's shoulder to see a small red head and the source of the growling, a tall blond vampire with a mean expression.

"I am glad you are so accepting of my newest child, Miss Stackhouse. I had heard of your easy acceptance but it is not always the case. Hadley has missed her family." Sophie-Ann spoke with only the slightest hint of an accent but her voice was heavy with the weight of her authority.

"I love my family, your majesty, and I will accept them in any form. They are family."

"As it should be. Now, come and sit beside me. I want you to listen to my guests' human pets as they arrive."

Sookie spent most of the night listening to people's thoughts but other than seeing Barry again there was nothing interesting or important. By the time Godric was permitted to lead Sookie back to their room she was hardly able to put one foot in front of the other, she was so tired.

Eric was already in bed waiting for them- having been sent on a long list of duties for his queen- Sookie climbed into his arms and was instantly asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Who is she?" Sookie demanded. She couldn't help but lose her temper as she felt her jealousy surge. It was approaching midnight. She had trained with the AP and worked for the queen but now she was in the middle of a ballroom having to watch a tall brunette woman flirt with Eric. The woman looked like she had just stepped off the runway and she was obviously very wealthy. The way she moved suggested she knew Eric really well but for some reason her thoughts were blank even though she was clearly human.

"I don't know. I am sure she is nobody, little one. You know how women fawn over him. Think nothing of it." Sookie didn't know why but as Godric pressed his hand into the small of her back to lead her away she couldn't help but think he was lying to her.

They sat at a small table in the edge of the dance floor and Godric held her hand securing in his as he pushed calm at her over the bond. Sookie didn't take her eyes off Eric as he spoke to the woman with a cool expression. Probing the bond Sookie could feel a deep emotion coming from him but she couldn't quite tell what it was. He only spoke to the woman for a few minutes before finding Sookie in the crowd and smirking at her. She blushed with embarrassment as he felt her jealousy over the bond and approached her in long strides.

"Jealous are we, lover?" He kissed on the cheek with a chuckle before sitting beside her and taking her other hand.

"She gorgeous and she clearly wants you. Who is she?" Sookie asked him directly.

"Nobody. She just asked if I was here alone and if I wanted to dance. I declined and we parted. You have nothing to be envious of, dear one. We want only you remember." He kissed her cheek again but this time he lingered longer than was necessary.

"If you say so," Sookie mumbled before turning her gaze on the crowd dancing before them. She still didn't really believe that the woman was a random stranger but as she had no reason to doubt her vampires other than the nagging feeling in her gut she chose to trust them.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Sookie announced after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I'll come with you, little one," Godric said rising from his chair.

"Thanks but I will only be a minute, there's no need."

"But-"

"She'll be fine," Eric assured his maker. "You're coming right back, correct?" He looked at Sookie with a commanding expression that made her flinch.

"Of course." He smiled at her and she left them behind.

"We should stay with her," Godric complained.

"Why are we lying about Annabelle?" Eric demanded as soon as he was sure Sookie was out of hearing range, ignoring Godric's concerns completely.

"You know how insecure she is. She worries that we won't remain faithful and that we will grow bored with her. Add that to her denial about the things that have happened to her and I don't see why we should cause her unnecessary angst. Annabelle was fun a few years ago but I am sure you agree that she holds no interest for either of us, even if Sookie were not in the picture."

"Of course she holds no interest, especially now! But what if Sookie finds out? It would destroy her," Eric was getting more and more frustrated with his makers secrecy. He knew Sookie well enough to know that she would not take being lied to easily…look what happened with Bill.

"She won't. The witch wears her protective charm, you know that. Sookie won't be able to read her thoughts and no one else knows we were together. Let the past rest Eric." It was a command so Eric nodded his compliance but that didn't stop him speaking his thoughts.

"It might not be that easy. She wants us back. That's what we were talking about. She was saying that she wants to get back with us and that if we don't comply she will make us regret it."

"Do you really think she would stoop to that, Eric? She's a woman and a possessive one at that but she is not stupid." Godric was amused at his child's unfounded worry.

"I think she will do whatever she wants to get exactly what she wants. I don't think we should dismiss her so easily."

"Very well, we will keep an eye on her just make sure she stays away from Sookie." Both vampires returned to watching the dancers as they locked their expression down. They didn't acknowledge the swirl of feelings in the bond or the hint of fear that they felt at the unspoken idea of what would happen if Sookie were to ever talk to Annabelle. Their conversation had been so quiet that no one else had even noticed they had been talking.

"Sookie, can I have a word with you for a minute?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Sookie, can I have a word with you for a minute?" Sookie was surprised when she looked up from her purse- where she had been putting back her lipstick- to see Andre. He had obviously been waiting for her outside the washrooms and the thought sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

"Erm, I need to get back to Eric." He slithered closer to her, so close she could feel the coolness of his skin on hers.

"I will only be a moment, if you just come this way?" He placed his hand on her elbow causing her to flinch back instinctively.

"I really need to get back," Sookie pushed knowing she absolutely DID NOT want to go anywhere with this creep.

"Eric can spare you for a moment I am sure," he smiled down on her. His fangs were showing but Sookie was sure he was trying to be seductive. It didn't work. She could feel the power and danger within the vampire before as he gazed down at her with a feral expression and determination in her eyes. The thought of just popping away from him crossed her mind but she knew that would put them in even more danger. This wasn't just another vampire that her men could kill; it was the queen's child and right hand. He had superiority over both of her vampires.

"I promised him I would come straight back." She started to tremble as she saw the change go over the vampire as he dropped the pretence.

"You had to make this difficult. Let me be clear, you are coming with me." With that he clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming and he picked her up to race her out of the hall and into the queens suite so fast not a soul noticed.

Once inside he bit into his wrist and pressed it to her lips. "Drink!"

"No," she stated taking a step backwards.

"You will…"

"Andre? What's going on?" Sookie felt a bolt of panic at the sound of the voice.

"Hadley go back to Sophie Ann!" Andre ordered with hate in his voice.

"She doesn't need me right now. What are you doing with Sookie?" He span and back handed her so hard she fell to the floor.

"That's none of your concern. Get out!" Sookie looked on in horror as Hadley stood with the same defiance on her face as she was sure she was still wearing herself and rounded on the brute.

"NO! You will not hurt Sookie. Sophie Ann promised. I told her everything she needed on the agreement that Sookie would be left alone." The concern Sookie felt turned to hurt as she realised it was Hadley that had betrayed her secrets to the queen.

Andre laughed down into Hadley's face. The sound was sinister and mocking. It made Sookie feel sick. "You're a fool, girl. Who do you think sent Compton after her? Who do you think sent Lorena after her? Who do think ordered I bind with her tonight? Sophie Ann only keeps promises that suit her. She wants a telepath, I get her a telepath. Now, get out of my way!"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Sookie," Hadley sobbed as red lines appeared down her face. "I have been such a fool." Sookie watch as Hadley squared her shoulders and face the snarling vampire head on. "But I won't let you hurt her!"

It all happened so fast. Sookie wasn't sure where she came from. In the blink of an eye, Sophie Ann the vampire queen of Louisiana knocked Sookie to her feet screaming as Andre torn the head off Hadley in one vicious swipe.

"NO! What have you done?" Sophie Ann sobbed. Sookie was too afraid to move from the floor as she watched the body of her dear cousin turn to a bloody puddle on the floor. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly let the grief in.

"She was going to stop me bonding with the telepath, mistress. I had no choice." Andre actually looked like he cared as he watched his maker on her knees crying over the puddle that once was Hadley Stackhouse.

"Is it done?" The queen asked through a whimper.

"Not yet."

"Then get on with it," her voice turned cold and unfeeling. It was in that moment- as her cousin's murderer stalked towards intent on making her a slave- that something snapped. She felt the familiar power rush through her body and charge every cell. Her back arched and her vision blurred.

"I will not be controlled!" She screamed and blue electricity shot the vampires across the room. Sophie Ann landed on the wooded table and as her body crushed it a fragment speared her heart. She was ash in an instant.

Seeing the death of his queen, friend, lover and maker, Andre was on his feet and charging Sookie in a blind rage. Sookie didn't even flinch in fear as the snarling vampire lunged for her. She simply held out her hand and watched as blue lightning struck the monster and reduced him to nothing more than dust.

Sookie laughed hysterically as the door burst open to reveal a very angry set of vampires.

"What took you so long," she choked out between giggles. Still on the floor, the tears were rolling down her face and she had to hold her ribs she was laughing so hard. She knew it was just relief but she couldn't help but laugh at the timing.

"Sookie?" Both vampires asked in unison as they blurred to her side. Godric helped her up and sensing her unsteadiness held on to her.

"What happened?"

"She killed them, well done." All three of them looked to the door where the Ancient Pythoness was stood with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Who? Who did she kill?" Eric asked while fearing he already knew the answer.

"Andre and Sophie Ann." Both Godric and Eric flinched causing the AP to cackle. "Totally self-defence and besides we all know what she is…she can kill anyone she wants to. Quite frankly there is no one that doesn't answer to her and her grandfather. You two need to relax. I am sorry about your cousin, child."

Sookie smiled weakly at the vampires as she felt the grief inside her swirl up again. "Thank you, she died trying to protect me. I'll miss her." Sookie smiled as Godric's grip on her tightened and she felt Eric's arm around her waist too. At least she wouldn't have to go through it alone.

"But…" Eric was interrupted by the AP.

"Who will rule Louisiana? I thought you might like the job, Northman?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was strange standing on the stage in front of the entire governing vampire population for the United States. Sookie had expected to feel intimidated or altogether outcast but instead she felt nothing but pride for her vampire. It had been agreed quicker than anyone could have imagined that Eric become the new King of Louisiana. The AP had explained that not only was he the best candidate in terms of actually being able to do the job (she was quite pleased to mock him for not stepping up to the plate centuries sooner) but the crimes commit by his former bosses against his bonded meant that the throne was technically his by default anyway. She also added, rather slyly, that it would be the best way to protect his bonded and prepare everyone for her rise to power.

It had taken only a nod of approval from Godric and a smile from Sookie for him to agree. The three of them had then retired to their room so that Sookie could explain what had occurred every second she had been away from them. Sensing her fatigue, despair and grief, her vampires had merely listened to her account before wrapping her up in bed and holding her until she slept. She had been so overwhelmed from the events and exhausted by her use of magic that she hadn't awoken until sunset the following evening.

They had spent an hour dressing in the finest formal attire and discussing the new circumstances before they had been summoned to the great hall for Eric's coronation.

"I don't want to move to New Orleans," Eric had stated somewhat perplexed at how such a thing could be resolved.

Godric had merely laughed at him, "Eric, Kings can reside wherever they choose. You will just have to make sure you have a trust worthy sheriff in Area 1. Do you have any ideas who you will have as your sheriffs?"

Pausing in the midst of stepping into his penguin suit Eric had looked up at his maker with an evil smile. "I will keep all of the sheriffs as they have always been more loyal to me that the old regime anyway. Pam will be promoted to sheriff of area 5 and area 1 will be run by Rasual. He and I have been friends for many years and I know he will do a good job. He wanted to become sheriff decades ago but Sophie Ann didn't trust him as his allegiance was obviously to me. It should be easy to make the transition. That hardest part will be finding somewhere suitable to hold court."

Sookie had been listening to the discussion with interest and a growing concern. What role could she possibly play in the life on a vampire King's world? "You could buy the house next door. They are selling and that way you would be close but work would remain separate. It would be easy to turn the bedrooms into offices and you could you the main living space as your court room." Godric crossed the room and pressed his body to her back as he kissed her on the neck. His arms were wrapped around her and it made her feel safe, cherished and wet all at once.

"That's a wonderful idea, little one." Eric moved to stand before her. He was fully dressed now and the sight of him took her breath away. It always did but somehow it was worse when he was dressed so formally. He was dashing and reminded her of a prince right out of a fairy tale. He reached out and lifted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye. "And how do you feel about all this, Sookie?" The concern in his voice and his eyes warmed her and while it did nothing to free her of her fears it was enough make her know that she would never hold him back.

"I am proud of you, Eric. I know you will make a wonderful King." Eric nodded solemnly and it was as if he had heard her unspoken concerns.

"I do this for you. I never wanted to be king, dear one. I feel your fears. Remember, it is all for you. You will not be a pet to me and we will not tire of you. We love you. All who owe us fealty will honour you. Remember because this will not be easy for you. They are old and it will take time to make them treat you with the respect you deserve." Tear had stared to leak out and down her cheeks. Eric wiped them away before pressing his lips to hers. She could feel Godric's hold on her tighten and his head rested on her shoulder as Eric laid one on her that made her head spin. He definitely knew how to turn kissing into an art. By the time the kiss was over Sookie whimpered at the loss of him causing both vampires to chuckle softly.

"What will I do, Eric?" The question was asked so timidly that both vampires had to strain to hear her. They did not like how uneasy she was. They wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed and make her feel euphoric. It was bad enough that she was still recovering from her abduction and adjusting to her powers but now to have her cousin murdered in from of her and her bonded made King. It would be too much for anyone to handle and they worried at the way she seemed to be getting through it. Would something cause her to snap or was she just stronger than anyone they had ever known? Only time would tell.

"What do you mean dear one? What worries you so?" Eric placed both of his palms tenderly against her face.

"I just started working at Fangtasia. What will I do now that you are king?" Godric released her as Eric pulled her into his embrace.

"I will not stop you from working at the bar if that is your wish but I will need someone to assist me in other ways. I will need someone to screen people during my meetings and I will need help organising social events. I would like you by my side." Sookie buried her face in Eric's chest as his words slowly penetrated her mind. She had known that things would change- they had told her destiny was to rule after all- but hadn't expected everything to change so quickly.

"You will need time to train your powers, too. I think Eric's idea is good. It will give us more time together and show the world that we are united." Godric was stroking her hair as he spoke. He was proud of his child but he feared more than either of them that this would push Sookie too quickly. She had saved him in more ways than one. She was the first person he had truly loved in his existence and what's more she made him _want_ to exist. He would protect her with everything he had inside him.

"Okay, but…can you promise me that you won't let me do anything wrong? Don't want to embarrass you." Both vampires laughed and Sookie pulled away from Eric to scowl at them. "I'm serious."

Eric pulled her back into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I know. Sweet Sookie, you cannot do anything to embarrass us. We love you as you are and would have you no other way. As for offending our subjects, we already told you that they will bow to you. You cannot do anything wrong, don't worry." And with one more earth shattering kisses they had led her out of the room and into her destiny.

Sookie was wearing the tightest fitting dress she had ever seen before. It was a rich purple and it clung to her like a second skin. Her hair was loose down her back and they were enough jewels on her to fund a small country for several years. She had never felt more like the princess she was, which probably helped her feel worthy as she stood in the stage staring at the crowd.

The great hall had been decorated in gold and white. There were small tables dotted around the edge of the dance floor which took up a third of the room and led to the stage. The remainder of the room was covered in tables. At the back of the room there were two buffet tables. One held a selection of human food and drink and the other a selection of blood, including a blood fountain. On the right of the blood table were a group of donors all dressed in white suits with gold sashes that indicated they were willing donors. The smaller tables that littered were covered in a luxurious white table cloth and decorated with identical centre prices. There was a tall gold candle in the centre and four white smaller candles surround ding it. Gold ivy was twinned around all of the candles. It was very elegant but also practical at the candle light was the only light in the room apart from the spot lights which were currently aimed at the stage. All of the tables were occupied by the various retinues except the four which surround the dance floor. They had been reserved for the Louisiana party and the AP's party.

On the stage the, the AP was sat in the centre on a high backed throne. Behind her stood four of her hand maidens and two lawyers. On her right were three chairs. Eric, Sookie and then Godric. On her left sat the remainder of the Louisiana party. The room was silent as the vampires looked up at the AP with a mixture of awe, respect and curiosity.

"You have been gathered here tonight as witnesses. Last night the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann and her two children, Andre and Hadley were sent to their final deaths. It was a most appropriate end as they were guilty of breaking our laws. They sought to steal the bonded of another vampire." Sookie was amazed at the blank faces she saw glowering at her. Their eyes showed interest but their faces remained expressionless. She knew that humans could never conceal their true feelings so well. "I hereby decree that Eric the Northman is the vampire king of Louisiana. Please stand." Eric stood and one by one all of the Louisiana party and Godric were summoned to kneel before him and swear fealty. Sookie didn't understand why she was told to remain seated but she was glad she didn't have to kneel in her dress. Once all the vampires had sworn, Eric gave an oath of service (which was all in an ancient language that Godric had to translate in Sookie's ear.) He then was handed the royal seal ring by the pythoness and he returned to his seat.

The AP smiled at the lack of complaint from the watching crowd before she called, "Sookie please stand." Somewhat startled, Sookie jumped to her feet and looked at the AP with expectation. In the short time she had known her; Sookie had become good friends with the vampire. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. She is bonded to both Northman and his maker, Freeman. She is the great granddaughter of Nial Brigant, Prince of the Fae. She is the granddaughter and heir to Albright, Prince of the Wiccae. She is to be protected under my decree. To attempt her harm of any measure or to try and steal her away from her vampires is to go against me. I can assure you all; such an act will be dealt with swiftly and harshly.

I hereby decree that Sookie Stackhouse is not only under the protection of _all_ vampires but she is now to be recognised as Queen of Louisiana as Northman's partner. She is to be treated with at least the amount of respect her post demands although I would advise each and every one of you to think carefully about how you treat her. She is young and still learning her gifts but she is the only creature in existence to have the support and allegiance of every faction in the supernatural community. She will also become our leader once she is ready. In simple terms, fuck with her and die." Sookie was called over to the AP who placed a simple gold ring on her finger. Sookie noticed that it held the same royal crest as Eric's only hers had another crest alongside it. The Royal House of Wiccae was represented by a Celtic knot and a dove.

Once the ring was on her finger she turned to return to her seat only to find that every vampire in the room –aside from the AP- was now kneeling for her. She blushed at the sight of such powerful creatures being supplicant for her. A slight panic fluttered through her as she realised she had no idea what to do in this situation. And Eric had said she couldn't embarrass him- yeah right!

_Just tell them thank you and to rise, child. _ Sookie could feel her crazy smile as she heard the AP in her voice. She was far too happy for this situation.

_You promised not to tell. What the hell, Pia? _Sookie was not amused by the sound of maniacal laughter echoing in her head.

_A Seer has to have some fun. Look at them! Bunch of pompous assess! It's nice to see them with their conceited butts on the floor. Don't be fooled. They don't like it and they are not all as loyal as they would appear. This way things are clear from the start. It will stop many from a foolish attempt and make dealing with the others easier._

_ Thanks so much. Couldn't you have warned me or something?_

_ Why would I do that? _ Sookie shook her head as the laughter started again. She wouldn't argue with her new friend. She got the feeling that the vampires didn't get to have fun very often and as much as she hated this situation she knew that the AP's arguments were valid ones.

"Thank you for your support. Please rise." Her voice was clear and unwavering. Her vampires beamed at her as she sat between them. Eric took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. She knew from the bond that they had been worried about this but now their pride for her was overwhelming any remaining reservations.

"May their reign be long and prosperous. I would leave them with only one piece of wisdom. Honesty is always the best policy so may you reign with honest hearts and minds." The AP very strangely fixed her gaze on Eric then and Sookie felt a twinge of something over the bond but as she couldn't identify it she filed it away for later.

Once all the formal parts were done, all the vampires left the stage to sit at their tables. The party began. Sookie chuckled to herself at the dramatic change in atmosphere as soon as the music began. The hard faced Politian's became lively and animated. She watched as the mingled and drank and danced. Many vampires came over to congratulate Eric – and by extension Sookie- on his new role. It seemed Eric had many friends amongst the vampire royals and most of them wished to form alliances with his state. Godric sat silently beside Sookie, never releasing her hand from his and occasionally pressing his lips to her hand or her neck.

Sookie smiled and politely greeted all of the vampires she was introduced to. She didn't even take the side long glances or the flat out stares to heart. She was different. She had been different her whole life and so she was used to the treatment. She was just very thankful she couldn't hear the vampire's thoughts and that they at least fained respect for her. She became slightly nervous when she noticed the brunette woman from the previous night glowering at her with hate in her eyes from the other side of the room. She thought she might have even heard Godric hiss at the woman but she couldn't be sure. As Soon as the woman realised she had been noticed she left the room and didn't return so Sookie thought nothing more of it and continued to watch the party and meet people with a smile.

"Care to dance with me, my queen?" Eric asked after a few hours of mingling. Sookie smiled at him. She was so proud of him, not only for becoming King but also for never failing to care for her and protect her. She didn't know what she would do without her vampires. She had never had anyone she could trust and depend on the way she did them.

"It would be a pleasure." Eric whisked her away leaving Godric to watch with a tender smile. They spent the last few hours of the night dancing with Sookie while the other watched admiringly before taking her to bed and showing her just how special to them she was and would always remain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sookie woke early the next morning. She was still cuddled up in between her two vampires like a Sookie sandwich filling. It only took a moment for the cobwebs to clear before she realised she had woken to a strange feeling of dread. Her mind quickly ran through the events of the last few days and she briefly smiled and thought of her vampire becoming a king. The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was more than a mere knot in her stomach or a nervous feeling of anxiety. It felt like every cell in her body was charging with pure magic as she was prepared for the coming doom. She hated feeling so pessimistic without having any real knowledge of what was to come but she had learnt enough from the AP that she knew to trust her intuition. If her mind and body were telling her something was about to happen then she knew for certain that something was about to happen.

Reluctantly, she crawled out of bed. She had pried herself free from the vampire vice grip but it only took a moment. Once free, she dressed quickly in a basic pair of jeans and a yellow cami before pulling her hair back into a messy pony tail and rushing out of the room. She briefly greeted Alcide who was standing outside her door before dragging him along with her. She was done feeling the coming but not knowing or seeing. She would find out what the cosmos wanted her to know one way or another.

"Why are we goin' to a temple, Sook?" Alcide asked confused as he was dragged into the Buddhist temple at the bottom of the hotel. It had surprised Sookie to find out that many vampires were Buddhist but today she was grateful for the quiet place to meditate.

"I got a bad feelin' and I think some meditation will help figure out why. Just don't make too much noise. I won't be long." Alcide stood at the entrance with his arms folded over his chest and a weary expression on his face. He didn't like it when she did weird stuff like this but he knew better than to question her by now. He watched as she quietly took off her shoes and knelt on the floor. Her face seemed to pucker in concentration before going blank and then relaxing completely. There wasn't another sole up and about this early and for that he was relieved. He just stood and watched as the silence dragged on.

Sookie quickly took up the meditation posture she had been taught in her sessions with the AP. She focused her mind on the feeling that was causing her so much distress before forcing her mind to go blank.

It only took about a minute for the vision to start but it was so shocking that she had to use all of her power and concentration to focus her mind and keep it going. She would hate to see only part of her vision and miss the information she needed.

It started with Bill. The second she saw his face she remembered that she was supposed to talk to her vampires about her ex-boyfriend. It hadn't seemed that important compared with everything else that been going on but she had been told twice to ask them. It had just slipped her mind.

"And you're sure that you're not going to wimp out on me, Bill?" Lorena asked in a mocking and yet seductive tone. "I'd hate to have to punish you…again." She laughed as she circled Bill's living room. It appeared to be the night Sookie had found out the truth from her and gone to Eric. They were wearing the same clothes and Bill was still sat in the same chair. His expression was a mixture of hate and lust.

"You made your point in Dallas, mistress. I won't back out. I cannot take part in the abduction myself but I will ensure everything goes as you have planned. I have already hired someone to do the job." His tone was cold and his fangs ran out as he spoke. Sookie didn't know why but she knew that he was talking about her. He had hired those thugs to kidnap her and rape her. He had done it and that broke her heart in ways she hadn't known were possible.

"Good. I don't know what everyone sees in that girl but soon she won't be our problem anymore. Are you looking forward tom coming back to Seattle with me, Bill?" As she asked the question she straddled his lap and began teasing his neck with her fangs.

"Yes," Bill gasped as Lorena's hand began to fondle him roughly, "I want to come home, mistress." At that Lorena crushed her mouth to his and began to dry hump him.

The vision changed.

Bill was lying on the floor of the cottage. Three dead Weres, her rapists, were lying dead and glassy eyed around him. Sookie could see herself lying unconscious on nearby chair as Godric and Eric bit pieces off her ex. The screams made her ears hurt.

"You will never hurt her again!" Eric roared as he crushed Bill's hand in his fist.

"I didn't have a choice," Bill begged them pathetically. "My queen and my maker were ordering me to…what should I have done?" Bloody tear rolled down his face in torrents.

"You shouldn't have lied to her," rip, tare, "You shouldn't have taken advantage of her," Bite, more screams, "You shouldn't have had her kidnapped," punch, cut, crush, "or raped." It continued for what felt like an eternity. They took their time and what's more, they enjoyed it. They tortured him until he was nothing but blood and rags and then they ripped his head off and walked away with smiles on their blood stained faces. They had destroyed him while she had been hurt and unconscious beside them and neither had bothered to tell her…

The vision changed.

"Why are we lying about Annabelle?" Eric demanded. Sookie remembered this from the ball. It had been right before Andre had taken her. She had only gone to the restroom for a few minutes.

"You know how insecure she is. She worries that we won't remain faithful and that we will grow bored with her. Add that to her denial about the things that have happened to her and I don't see why we should cause her unnecessary angst. Annabelle was fun a few years ago but I am sure you agree that she holds no interest for either of us, even if Sookie were not in the picture."

"Of course she holds no interest, especially now! But what if Sookie finds out? It would destroy her," Eric was getting more and more frustrated with his makers secrecy. Sookie could tell that but she also heard what they did not say. 'What she doesn't know can't hurt her.'

"She won't. The witch wears her protective charm, you know that. Sookie won't be able to read her thoughts and no one else knows we were together. Let the past rest Eric." It was a command so Eric nodded his compliance. So that was why she hadn't been able to read the woman. She was a witch and she wore a protective charm. Sookie wondered if the charm was similar to those worn by the AP's servants. That was when it hit her. They had flat out lied to her.

The vision changed.

They were still in the ballroom only now Eric and Annabelle were alone. Her elegantly painted finger nails teased his chest as she spoke.

"I can see you have a new pet, Eric. I'm not blind but we both know I was more to you than that. I gave both you and Godric more pleasure than you have ever known before, you admitted that yourself, and I can again. I missed you. Both of you. I just want the chance to make leaving up to you." She pouted like a child in a way that Sookie knew had both been rehearsed and very successful in the past. This women knew how to seduce men and wasn't afraid to try.

"It is nice to see you, Annabelle, but I said no. we are not interested in restarting our relationship. Have a nice evening." As Eric started to walk away from the woman she hissed.

"I'll have you one way or another, Eric. Don't forget who it is you are dealing with! I am no mere fang banging whore." Eric didn't answer he just kept walking.

The vision changed.

"See, I knew you missed me. This is the way it's supposed to be, the three of us. What are we going to do with that pathetic little pet of yours?" They were in a hotel room. On the bed. All three of them. Both Godric and Eric were inside of her, pumping like she were their heaven.

"I did miss this," Godric admitted. "Sookie is nothing compared to you, little one."

"We can just kill her if she becomes a problem. She's too needy anyway." Eric agreed just before biting into the witch's neck and causing all three of them to come together.

The vision ended.

Sookie was gasping as tears rolled down her eyes. Her whole body was trembling and she felt like she would be sick if there were anything in her stomach. She couldn't seem to get her head around everything. It was like her mind was stuck. It had stalled on that one terrible image. Even now, with her eyes wide open she could still see them. Wrapped together as their limbs intertwined.

"Sookie? Sookie!" Alcide was shaking her lightly as he knelt down beside her with worry deeply etched onto his face. "I've been trying to call you for hours. It's dark already. You were here all day, Sook. What's going on? What's wrong?" Sookie couldn't speak. She looked into the deep, caring eyes of her body guard as tears continued to fall. They seemed endless. She felt like she was a life in winter as she trembled and the sobs break free from her chest. Her body was ice cold.

She knew. She knew when she popped up there she would find her worst fears were reality. She could feel that this was the dread she had been feeling since before they came here. Some part of her had known what was coming…still she had to face it. As awful as it would be she couldn't ignore it. It just wasn't who she was.

Without a word she popped out of Alcide's arms to the 15th floor, room 17. She could already hear the grunting and groaning of adults heavily engaged in sexual acts. Still, she placed her hand on the door and pushed.

There, right before her eyes, was a sight she would have rather died than have seen. Eric and Godric were completely naked and pumping into the brunette with glazed eyes and euphoric smiles.

"I'm such a fool!" The whisper was empty, spoken by a dead person. She dropped to her knees, simply unable to hold her body up any longer as she stared out into space. It had all been a lie. Everything they had said to her, everything they had done. They had lied and cheated and betrayed her…just like everyone else.

"Sookie?" Her name was spoken like a question and the surprise in Godric's voice was enough to pull her away from the numbness for a few moments. Looking up she saw that both Eric and Godric had stopped and were staring at her with confusion and surprise on their faces as the woman smiled tauntingly at her and encouraged them to continue.

Sookie couldn't take anymore. She had to get away from them. She felt so lost. It was as if everyone she had ever known was dead. She was dead. This was a million times worse than when gran had been murdered. She was so lost, so….alone.

Wrapping her arms around her chest as if to hold it together she popped to the only place she could think of. The only place she could be sure they would never see her again.

"Sookie? What's the matter, child?" As Albright approached she fell to the marble floor of the throne room and sobbed. She cried so hard she ended up heaving for breath but he just sat on the floor next to her, placed her in his lap and held her as the tears continued without end.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: The story is coming to an end now. I seem to have lost my motivation completely so I apologise for the skimming style I seem to have taken on. I don't want to leave this tale without an end but cannot stand the thought of going into too much depth in certain areas. I think there will be about four more chapters, maybe.

Chapter 21

"Sookie?" Godric asked surprised and horrified to find himself inside Annabelle while his angel was breaking apart. What had they done?

He couldn't remember how he had come to be in this room. It was like his mind was filled with a thick fog. He was sure that the only reason it was clearing was because Sookie's despair was consuming the bond. Before he could move or attempt to comfort her she popped away. The look of betrayal and devastation on her face would haunt him for the rest of eternity.

Godric and Eric both pulled out of the witch and towered over her with livid expressions, their fangs bared.

"Oh pooh! She had to go and ruin the fun," the witch complained, seemingly oblivious to the danger she was in.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Godric snarled, stating each word separately for emphasis as Eric grabbed her by the throat and squeezed just enough to threaten but not harm. Not yet, they needed her to undo whatever she had done so they could get their princess back.

"You didn't want to give me a chance. I had to do something to show you how good we have it," she fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke but her feminine charms were lost on the angry vampires. All they could see was Sookie, crumbled and distraught. All they could feel was the loss of her…she had gone where they could not follow. The witch would pay!

"This is the last time, Annabelle, I won't ask again. What did you do?" The monster inside Godric smiled as he watched her expression change to fear. She was finally grasping the peril of the situation.

"I cast a love spell. I still had some of your belongings from before so I used them to make you remember how you used to feel about me. You wouldn't have known any different if the little bitch hadn't woken you from it early. How did she do that, anyway?" In a blur Godric slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Don't flatter yourself, witch. We never loved you. You were just a good feed and fuck for a while. Sookie is a million times better than you will ever be!" Eric snarled. As their anger grew the fog began to clear and they could remember once again. She had been in their room as the sun had set. The second they had laid eyes on her they had been mindless with devotion and lust for her. They had been her slaves and enthusiastically followed her orders to take to her own room and fuck her senseless.

Eric and Godric looked at each other, pain in their eyes, before glancing back at the witch and back at each other. They didn't need words. They both knew what was to happen. Sookie was hurting because of her. They were at risk of losing Sookie because of her. She had to die.

By the time they were done the hotel room looked more like a slaughter house. There was blood and bits of flesh everywhere. The walls were dyed red and the carpet squelched no matter where you stood. The bitch was dead.

It wasn't enough. The pain they had caused her as she died was nothing to what Sookie had been made to feel. All of their attempts to protect their girl had led only to hurting her more. They ached with the need to get her back, to explain.

"What shall we do?" Eric asked his maker dejectedly as they trudged to their own room. One advantage to being king was messes like this became someone else's problem.

"Well as we cannot go there in person we will have to make do with a phone call. We will get her back, Eric. It doesn't matter how long or how hard we have to fight. One way or another we will get her back." Eric flinched at the way his maker's eyes burned. He had seen that look only one before and it had led to a roof top at dawn. He knew that if they didn't find a way to bring Sookie home they would both meet the sun.

"What do you mean she doesn't wish to speak to us? We are her bonded. This has all been a terrible misunderstanding. You have to get her to talk to us!" Eric was now pleading. He didn't care that it was below him to beg. He just wanted to speak to her. Godric was too angry to even speak.

"Too right this has all been a misunderstanding! I _understood_ that you loved her. I _understood_ that you could be trusted! Clearly, I was mistaken. I just spent the last nine days holding her while she cried. NINE DAYS! She couldn't even breathe properly she was sobbing so hard. I should have known better than to trust something as precious as her to vampires. You are not permitted to come to my realm, EVER! You needn't bother trying as all of my subjects will refuse. So long as she wishes it, you will never see her again. Don't call, don't write, don't bother. Your bond is done." Albright slammed the phone down leaving Eric to fall to his knees. Godric was sat on the edge of their bed staring out into space.

"How are we going to get her back if we can't even talk to her?" The question wasn't directed at anyone. Eric pulled at his hair as he spoke.

"I don't know but we have to hurry," Godric's voice was emotionless, empty. Eric turned to look at his maker. There were blood streaks down his face. "Time moves differently there. Notice it has only been a few hours to us and yet days to them. If we leave it too long we might not be able to get her to want to come back."

"I'll call Nial."

Over the following weeks Eric and Godric tried everything they could think of. They spoke to every branch of the supernatural community they had ever heard of, and some they newly discovered. They were either laughed at, rejected or were asking the impossible. Even Nial had refused to help, stating it was too risky for him to go against Albright. With every failed attempt they became more desperate. It was starting to look like she would never come home.

Eric had been forced to let Godric do most of the chasing as he took on the new responsibilities as King. He only went along with what was expected of him because he knew if they got her back they would need a safe and prosperous kingdom to live in. If, they didn't even believe getting her back was certain anymore. It seemed she was completely unreachable.

They had even tried using the bond to call to her. It was a testament to her heritage that she didn't 'heel' at all. Any human would have been compelled to answer their master's call but then Sookie was neither human nor a pet. They couldn't even feel her anymore. She had managed to turn off the bond completely and yet they still sat together every night and focused on their girl, pushing all their love out into the void in a silent plea for her to come home.

After a month had passed both vampires were unstable as best. Eric had had to talk Godric down more than once as he went on about how he should never had tried to hide anything from her. That if she had known the truth then she might not have run from them. It had been made infinitely worse when the AP had called them and berated them on their conduct.

"I told you, honesty! Do you listen, oh no!" She had gone on to explain the visions Sookie had witnessed as she threatened them. "…And if she doesn't come back and finish her training those visions are going to get out of control. It could kill her! Idiots! Fix this!"

They had left and continued their mission with renewed purpose- not that they had needed it. Still, it had all come to nothing. Their only comfort had been the promise from Claudine that she was doing well but even that had not brought much. The dark look in her eyes as she promised them revealed the lie. The fairy was worried for her and they were helpless to ask why. No one would aid them and they had nothing else to try.

"I think we should cancel the meeting tomorrow and stay here," Godric had said into the dark room. They were still sleeping in the same room even though the gap between them where Sookie once rested felt as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"So we can wallow?" Eric asked not really caring about anything at all.

"So we can try to map out our options. There has to be something we are missing. I think a good rest and 1 night getting our heads together is sure to bring us something." Neither vampire made any attempt to point out that this was a lie. They both knew they had thought of everything and even then they had found no new alternatives. The idea of a night away from the masses where they could just share in their pain was enough of a reason to pretend.

"OK. I'll call Pam. She can deal with things for one night." Once the call was made they just lay and waited for the sun to claim them. It had become their favourite part of day. It was the only reprieve from the agony.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was fairly late. The sun had set at least an hour ago and both vampires had been awake for at least triple that but they couldn't yet face the night. They lay in silence as they each pined for their bonded to return. They were so lost in their grief that they didn't hear the gentle footfalls outside of their door.

One moment they were lying in their bed the next they were covered in silver and being dragged from the room by two vampires they did not know.

"Unhand me you fool!" Eric roared as the silver net dug deeper into his skin burning his flesh. He struggled to break free but it was no good. He was caught in a firm grasp.

"Not a chance! I have orders to keep," stated the vampire dragging Eric. They were both clearly twins as they were identical -and oddly enough looked at lot like Brad Pitt but with broader shoulders and more muscle.

"He's the KING!" Roared Godric as he tried to escape his bonds, "He gives the orders here." The brothers laughed darkly as they pushed their captives along the stairs and outside.

"Not anymore."

Godric and Eric were flung into the back of a van and chained with even more silver to bolts from the ceiling. It hadn't escaped either of them that had they been drinking as normal they would have easily escaped their bonds but both of them had abstained since that awful night and thus were much weaker than normal. The door was slammed shut and the van began to speed away. Once alone in the back they made a weak attempt to break free but neither had the strength or the heart. It wasn't giving up so much as accepting the pain as due punishment for all they had done wrong. They hadn't found Sookie and they knew she was not only suffering from her heartache and broken trust but she was also in danger from her visions.

They didn't speak as the van carried them through the night. The bond between them was the weakest it had ever been. They had been too consumed in grief at the thought of their lost love to face bonding with each other. If they were honest there was an unspoken rift between them. Sure, they loved each other as they always had. Their love for each other was second only to the love they held for Sookie but Godric blamed himself for forcing Eric to hide the truth and Eric blamed himself for bringing Annabelle into their lives in the first place. Their guilt was too deeply rooted with their anger for them to openly discuss it in any detail. It was driving them apart.

The van came to an abrupt halt and the door was slung open. The Brads pulled them out and chained them to a steal wall. They were in a warehouse. The place was totally empty aside from a few lights and a single table which held all sorts of torture devices that both Godric and Eric had both used and suffered in the past. Once the Brads were sure that their prisoners were secure they returned to the van and left.

Godric and Eric were totally naked- not having had the chance to dress for the night- so the silver chains had already cut in deeply. They were spread out like the Vitruvian man side by side.

"Well, I have to say that I am disappointed. I thought getting you two would be considerably more difficult. Oh well." Godric and Eric hissed as King Felipe De Castro (king of Nevada) pranced in- for there was no other way to describe the smug way he moved- to stand before them. He was dressed in a fine silk suit with a long flowing cape behind him. The conceited bastard even wore a gold crown on his head. Victor Madden, his second, trailed behind him with eyes that glowed in triumph.

"So, this is a takeover. I should have known you were behind this. No one else would have such little honour." Eric spat the words as he watched the foul little bastard select a toy with glee in his eyes. He tensed his body as he noticed a silver knife had been selected.

"Now, now, Northman, there is no need for any of that. If you had been doing your fucking job properly I would never have had the opportunity for this. You have been so distracted you didn't even notice you had a spy in your midst. I am doing Louisiana a favour!" Felipe prowled towards them with excitement in his features. Victor trailed slightly behind like a lost puppy that was just glad to be included.

"You will never get away with this!" Godric snarled, "We have powerful friends." The two captors just laughed. It sent a chill of something similar to fear through them. Neither Eric or Godric feared death but as they looked into the eyes of their executioner they were consumed with regret and a longing for once more glimpse of Sookie. They would have given anything just to see her smile one last time or hear her sweet voice.

He rounded on Eric with a wicked smile before pulling his arm back and preparing to sink the silver knife into his stomach. "Maybe, but they won't do you any good once you're dust. The only one who could save you is Pamela and thanks to a witch friend of mine she won't be a problem tonight. So, gentleman, feel free to scream all you want to. There is no one left to save you."

A cool breeze wafted around the enclosed space before a voice from heaven rang out like the drums of war, "Don't bet on that!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Don't bet on that!"

The vampires looked over in shock to where Sookie stood not ten feet from them. Her long blond hair was braided with leather cord and hung neatly out of her way, down her back. She had high healed black leather boots- at least 7 inches- which led into tight fitting leather trousers. They clung to her like skin and showed just how much weight she had lost. Once curvy, she was now as skinny a rake but still sexy as hell. Despite the pain, both Godric and Eric were instantly hard at the sight of her. Her midriff was totally bare and a skimpy leather halter top covered her breasts. She also wore leather cuffs on both of her upper arms. Her fists were clenched and her stance made it clear she was ready to do battle. She looked pissed.

"Kill her!" The command was spoken with total frustration but it sparked ultimate chaos. The room was suddenly filled with vampires as they continued to dash in and attack. Godric and Eric gasped in terror as they watched at least a hundred vampires simultaneously strike Sookie. There was no way she could defeat them. They were a thousand times stronger than her and had hundreds of years' worth of experience and yet even they would have struggled to survive such an assault single handily.

Sookie didn't hesitate. She instantly fell back on her year of training and practice. Her hands began to glow as she summoned her magic. She loved the rush it gave her, the feeling of power. For the first time in her life she felt in control and she couldn't get enough of the feeling. The vampires nearest her were incinerated into dust as the glow expanded. They didn't stand a chance.

Felipe roared and Victor cowered as they watched Sookie incinerate twenty vampires in less than a second. Her skin was glowing and the light seemed to be imbedded in her skin as what looked like radiant tattoos travelled along her flesh. They were beautiful but they showed the power that she wielded. The attacking vampires paused briefly in shock before continuing their advance. They didn't get anywhere near her. Lightening shot out of her fingers and twenty more fangs burst into flames.

"Give up, boys, I'm just getting started." Godric and Eric were stunned. They had never been so proud of their girl but the way her eyes flashed with the pleasure of the fight and her voice held strong and steady unnerved them. She was different. Stronger, she had changed considerably. She attacked with confidence and ease. As she summoned balls of fire into her bare palms to finish off the last of her opponents the two vampires felt a new fear. What if they had pushed her too far? What if she had become so bitter and angry that she had completely lost herself? They had both seen warriors from either sex that lived for the fight and nothing more. Men and women that had been hurt so badly by life that something twisted inside them, leaving only a pleasure for death and destruction. It wasn't often that those individuals ever found their way back.

"Let them go." Her voice was hard and full of hate but it was difficult to tell who it was aimed at. She approached Felipe and Victor with a cold almost wild expression. Her walk was one of power that screamed to anyone who watched that she would not be messed with. The vampires remained calm like stone on the outside but Sookie could feel their fear.

"You have no right to kill so many of my subjects. I demand compensation!" Felipe let his fangs drop as he glowered at Sookie. She just giggled at his attempt to appear threatening when he was so afraid.

"Hardly. I can do whatever I want. It's one of the perks of my station. You, however, have been a very bad vampire. You break into another's home, kidnap, plan to torture and kill….and oh yes, steal a throne that does not belong to you. Tut tut tut!" Sookie smiled gleefully at the two vampires as they hissed at her. She was standing right in front of them now but they did not move. She could feel their desire to step back, to flee but they remained fixed in place.

"Your station, you are nothing more than a fangbanging whore!" Felipe bellowed but Sookie didn't take his bait. She just giggled again.

She looked them both in the eye as she spoke with excitement, "And you're dead."

They lunged for her and she didn't flinch one bit. Their fangs were but a fraction of an inch away from her neck and her arm when they hit an invisible force and rebounded. They were both flung to the floor a few feet away from her.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't hear of this?" As she asked the question both vampires cried out in agony, writhing on the floor. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" Their screams grew louder and the burning in her eyes became more heated as she watched their pain. "Did you think me so foolish that I would not know the true reasons behind your takeover?" She moved so that she was standing right over them, looking down into their desperate eyes. "I'm a fucking telepath, I know everything!" She roared the last part with such venom any snake would be jealous. The two vampires didn't have a chance to respond as they too burst into flames leaving nothing but dust behind.

Sookie stood and stared at the floor for a moment. Godric and Eric were too alarmed and too weak to do anything. They were horrified at what their girl had just done, at the hate in her actions. Godric didn't even want to think about what her words might mean.

"Princess, how many we serve?" Two tall men appeared out of thin air behind Sookie. They bowed their heads and held their right arms across their chests with the fist clenched. They were both dark haired and their pale skin was whiter than any vampire. They wore the same purple uniform which consisted of baggy pants, a tunic with the Wiccae crest sewn in golf thread and a silver sword which hung from their hip.

At the interruption Sookie stood and faced the two vampires. Her face was a mask which showed no emotion whatsoever. "Unbind them," she spoke softly but without affection. It was almost resigned as if she were being forced to do something she did not want any part of. The two men rushed forward to follow out their commands.

By this point the silver was so deep in their flesh that the skin had begun to heal over it. As the men pulled away their binds, Godric and Eric were surprised to realise that they felt no pain. It was as if they had never been attacked. They looked down to see their bodies being torn apart but they felt nothing but discomfort. They looked up at Sookie to see her watching them with empty eyes. Her skin was glowing and the markings were brighter than they had been before.

The silver thudded as the men dropped it to the floor and stood back. They watched their princess with affection and devotion in their eyes as they silently waited for their next command. Sookie's glow spread and as it reached the two vampires they were instantly healed. Better than healed, they had never felt so alive before. It was as if they had been rejuvenated. The weakness from lack of sustenance was totally gone.

"Take them to Lumos. He'll want to speak with them." Again her voice was reluctant and resigned. The two men bowed low before each placing a hand on one of the vampires and popping away.

Sookie spun to look at the now empty warehouse. It smelled like death and decay. She felt a tear come to her eye and threaten to fall but she managed to hold it back. Her stomach was in knots as her emotions swirled around inside her. She clamped them down, forcing herself back into the numbness that she knew so well. She had killed so many tonight. She didn't feel particularly bad about that- she had killed thousands more before them and she would kill countless more in the future- she just felt the sting at knowing it had all been pointless. Their deaths had achieved nothing and she wished things could have been different.

Sighing she swept her gaze over the dismal place one last time before teleporting to the throne room in Lumos palace. Home, her grandfather would be waiting for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Sookie popped into the throne room it was to find her Grandfather sitting in his usual place; her guards kneeling before him and her vampires stood to the side with awestruck expressions. If the sight of them in the palace didn't make her heart ache so much she probably would have laughed.

"Welcome back, child," Albright greeted her with a tender voice which held a hint of concern and a wide smile. It was clear to all who saw him that he had unlimited loved and affection for his only remaining kin. Sookie didn't say anything. She just ran the distance from the door to his arms and embraced him. She buried her head in his wide chest and breathed in his wonderful scent. He smelt like tulips to her and the smell always made her think of gran and the way she used to spend all summer in the garden. "I hear you have been having quite a lot of fun." The reproach was gentle yet clear and Sookie pulled back to look up into her grandfather's eye.

"I'm sorry, papa. I didn't have time to tell you. I only just got the vision before I had to leave and even then it was only just in time. You didn't worry much, did you?" She spoke like a five year old to him.

He brushed the hair away from her face with one hand as he replied, "No more than usual, my flower. Now, why don't you go and get your sedative and then we can talk." As Sookie's shoulders slumped and her face became screwed up it was comically apparent she did not like that idea. Whether it was the tonic or talking that disgusted her, however, was unclear.

"Alright, papa. " She reached up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before spinning around and heading towards the door. Eric stepped forward as if to stop her but a warning glare from the prince made him step back. They were in the realm. She had saved them. They could fix this so there was no point rushing things. They would have to be very careful.

Sookie was only half way across the room when she fell to her knees with an ear piercing scream. All of the men dashed to her but a glowing green shield held back all but Albright. He crouched down and pulled her to his chest. Her body writhed as her back arched and her head was forced up. Her eyes were solid white and she continued to scream like the damned.

Godric felt sick- quite the accomplishment for a vampire- as he watched Sookie howl in agony. Deep cuts appeared on her face and stomach leaving blood running down her soft ivory skin. They all heard the sound of a whip as deep bloody welts appeared on her arms. She screamed until it seemed her throat was too dry to make any more sound. Her white eyes scanned unseeing before he croaked out a few words.

"They have Percy, save him!" Albright gave one meaningful look at the guards before they vanished.

"Do something!" Eric roared to the old man who was just sat holding her as she shook. He looked up at the vampires with tired eyes.

"What would you have me do, vampire? The attackers are in the future and my powers cannot stop hers."

"There must be something we can do?" Godric pleaded. He couldn't stand the sight of her like this. There were so many images he held of her in pain and he despised each one more than the last. She had just saved them from horrific torture and final death. She did not deserve this.

Albright watched the pain in the vampire's eyes. It had not been something he had expected but it pleased him. Maybe there was hope after all. "We must wait for it to be over. We can help her heal." As he spoke, Sookie was lifted up from him slightly by some invisible force before collapsing in a heap. Her body fell limp and the green shield vanished. Albright seemed to relax slightly and he looked up at Eric. "You may carry her. I think you should know a few things."

Albright led the two vampires through the palace as Eric held Sookie carefully in his arms. He was trying to hold her so that her wounds would not touch him. He did not want to cause her any unnecessary pain. Neither vampire noticed the elegance of the building or the enchantments that were in every hall. Their eyes were fixed on Sookie. Even unconscious it was clear she was uneasy. Every few minutes she would squirm and whimper as if she were trapped and trying to break free. Eric would lean forward to her ear and shush her softly as Godric stroked her hair. She would immediately settle and go silent once more.

They were shown into a large suite. It must have been the size of a football pitch and it was flooded with light as the one wall was almost entirely made of glass. The room was sectioned into a seating area, a sleeping area, a dressing area and an area with a piano. The bed was a four poster with deep purple velvet curtains which were currently pulled back with ties of the same material. The bedding matched the curtains in colour but was made of the finest silk. The vampires paused by the door.

"The light here will not harm you. Place her on the bed." Again the prince sounded very tired and there was a hint of pain to his tone. Eric did as he was instructed, settling her in the centre of the bed. She sank slightly into the soft comforter and pillows. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, being careful not to touch her injuries. Eric sat beside her on the bed as Godric went to sit on her other side. They knew they may be pushing it but after so long apart they couldn't tear themselves away from her. Especially when she was hurt as she was.

Albright smiled slightly at the sight of the vampires sat beside his granddaughter. He had never seen vampires act so tenderly before. They were like her two protectors and it stunned him at how much they loved her. It was written all over them; from their eyes to the way their posture reacted to hers. They loved her very deeply and had suffered with her absence. He tried to remind himself that they could never have suffered as much as she had but he knew one undeniable fact. She was still suffering because she loved them just as much. Through all of the hurt and the anger she loved them with a rigid devotion he had seen only once before. It had killed his daughter when he stood in the way. If he had supported her union she would have been protected against the water fae who killed her and her husband. He had sworn then that he would never make such a mistake again. If Sookie loved them then he would help her.

Albright held out his hands and the cuts and bruises that had formed vanished. The blood was gone too. Other than her unconsciousness it was as if she had never been hurt. He summoned a bowl of water which appeared on a small table next to Godric and a damn cloth. "Her temperature must be controlled. If the fever spikes she will not get the rest she needs to regenerate." Godric needed no more explanation. He took the cloth and began to dab it lightly on her face and neck.

"Why did this happen?" Eric's question was quiet and full of torment. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. He longed to wrap her up in his arms and hold her close, never to let her go again. He knew she needed her rest. It was clear she had been weakened. Nothing else could have held him back but her welfare.

"It's her visions. Over the past year, yes vampire, to her it has been a year, she has mastered all of her powers as well as many forms of combat. She has taken command of my army and saved millions of lives but she cannot control the sight. I have pleaded with her to return to your world and finish her lessons with the Pythoness but she refused. She stated that if she returned you would find her and she could not face that. Each vision gets worse. As you have seen, she no longer just sees what is to happen but experiences it first-hand. A sedative at night has prevented most of them but not stopped them completely." He summoned a chair as he spoke and sat at the end of the bed, watching the vampires with interest. Something told him this was going to be a long conversation.

"But she saved us!" Eric explained not understanding why she would suffer to stay out of their reach and then save them.

Albright laughed without humour, "She loves you. A woman in love never makes any sense."

Godric continued to dab, refreshing the cloth every few minutes. There was so much he wanted to do but he silently thanked the gods he got to be near her again. This alone was enough for him, just being beside her. Then a terrible thought occurred to him. "She said she had a vision, which was how she knew to save us…"

"Yes, she would have felt every pain they intended to inflict upon you. She must have had one of the guards heal her before she left." For the first time both vampires tore their eyes away to look at Albright. The tragedy they saw in his face made their hearts sink. Suddenly, her treatment of the vampires in the warehouse did not seem barbaric enough. They wished they could reincarnate Felipe so that they could kill him again.

"She must return to the Pythoness for her training!" Godric snapped. He cast one glance at Sookie; it was full of longing, before he retrained his eyes on Albright. "We will swear to leave her alone if that's what it takes. Anything! She has to learn to stop this torment."

The prince smiled warmly at Godric and the vampire noticed his eyes sparkled the same way Sookie's did sometimes. "I thought you wanted her back."

"We do," Eric assured him, "But we want her safe more."

"Then we have much to discuss."

They spent hours talking through everything as they watched over Sookie. Godric never stopped tending to her throughout the discussion. They explained what had happened to cause their unfaithfulness and the subsequent death of the witch responsible. Albright had seemed oddly understanding and had even admitted that he would have probably kept things from her to protect her before he gotten to know her better. They had promised never to lie to her again, even for her own protection.

Albright had explained how she had developed her skills…and the reasons for it. In the first few weeks she had been so distraught. It had seemed there was no getting through to her. She had taken to cutting herself and had even tried to take her own life. That was when he had insisted she get involved with running the empire. She had been given so many things to do and learn that she was too distracted to think about her pain. Even then, he could see there was no joy in her and every now and then he would catch her crying or staring onto space. She had become very powerful and was well respected. She showed great potential as a leader with both intelligence and empathy for others but no matter how hard she pushed herself into her responsibilities it was apparent to all how unhappy she was.

They discussed what would be best for her. Albright accepted that she needed to return with them to Louisiana- as long as it was what she wanted- but he demanded she spend some time with him. She still had obligations to fulfil in the realm as the heir and he would not give up contact with his only kin. He had come to love her too and wanted time with her…while he still had it. They all agreed she would need to be trained by the pythoness as soon as possible and had even called her to arrange the first session. Albright had been pleased that she would be treated as a queen when she returned and even promised that she would make Louisiana strong again. He seemed very excited for the vampires to discover her new abilities and would not tell them anything they could expect.

After all the talking had been done and there seemed to be nothing left to say they just sat and watched her silently.

"Majesty, we need the princess. We cannot get into the fortress to rescue the duke." One of the guards appeared beside Albright.

Albright sighed and gestured towards the bed, "She cannot help you yet. I will return tomorrow. You will need time to talk. Come," He looked at the guard before nodding to the vampires and teleporting with the guard out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sookie awoke feeling rotten. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her body ached. It was a feeling she was used to but it didn't change how horrible it made her feel. She fluttered her eyes open reluctantly, not wanting to move for a long long time. When she saw the green and blue of her dreams gazing down at her she leapt of the bed and tried to teleport out of her room.

"Fuck! That bastard has locked me in!" Looking back at the bed she was hints of a smile on both vampires' faces. Their amusement set her own irritation off to momentous proportions. She ran across the room to the door to find that it too was locked tight. "If you think that will stop me, papa, guess again!" She screamed before summoning a fireball in each hand.

Godric and Eric watched with amusement as she darted out of bed and swore at her inability to teleport. It surprised them that Albright would help them like this but they were thankful for it. It was plain by her action so far it was the only way they would get to talk to her. As she summoned fire into the palms of her hands, however, the amusement vanished. Godric was beside her, placing a gentle hand on her fore arms, before she had time to throw he fire.

"He will be back soon, little one, he means only for you to listen to us. He said you need to rest, please, come back to bed and listen to what we have to say." It was on the edge of her tongue to tell him to go to hell but she saw the desperate longing in his eyes and it undid her. Even after all the pain and suffering they had put her through she could not refuse him when it would cause him pain.

Sookie closed her hands over the fire, extinguishing it, before letting Godric pull her back to the bed. She curled up in a ball by the head board, hugging her knees to her chest. Eric tried to get her to lie down but she flinched away from his touch. As much as she was happy to see them- a fact she would not deny to herself even if it did piss her off- she could still see them tangled up with the witch. The image would not leave her mind and it caused her heart to throb painfully. Surely a heart would stop beating under so much pain? It was a thought she had too many times and yet she knew all too well the answer. She would just have to suffer.

"Alright then," Godric stated calmly as Eric folded his legs onto the bed so that he could face her. "First, we would like to thank you for saving us. It must have been very difficult for you and we appreciate it greatly." He paused waiting for her to respond but she just pulled her legs in even tighter and stared blankly at them. The pain and desolation was in her eyes again and Godric longed to remove it.

"Your grandfather has heard our side of the story and wished for you to hear it too. However, he told us you have the power to read vampire minds now, too. Is this correct, lover?" Eric had never been so softly spoken to her before, at least not when they weren't in the middle of…well you know.

Sookie looked at her vampires as they spoke to her. She did not want to discuss anything with them but they were right, she needed to rest. If her grandfather, of all people, saw their side of the story and felt it was worth her to listen to then she would just have to suck it up. She trusted him and knew he hated the vampires more than she ever could. For him to see anything of worth was a miracle. She hadn't noticed how much they had changed before. Sure, their appearance was the same but there was something in their eyes. It haunted her.

"Yes," she whispered looking deep into Eric's eyes. "I can read everybody now but I don't like reading vampires. Your thoughts sting my mind." And I already have a headache. She didn't say it; there was no need for them to know how weak she felt right now.

"Little one," she flinched again as Godric placed his hand on her leg. He removed it instantly and smiled softly at her, telling her he understood. "We would like to show you exactly what happened. We would like to let you see anything you wish from our minds. That way all of your questions will be answered and you will see we are hiding nothing when we tell you that we never betrayed you. We truly love you, Sookie and we want you to come home."

They could see the reluctance in her eyes. She didn't want to see anything from them and it sent a shiver of fear down Eric's spine. They were so close. After all of the longing and searching they were finally with her again. He knew he could not let this moment go without doing everything in his power. "We miss you, dear one, please." He held his hand out to her and pierced her with his gaze. He knew she could read his eyes and that she would see everything he had felt in her absence. Hesitantly, she took his hand and closed her eyes.

Sookie let her mind go blank as she entered Eric's head. It was a place she had never wanted to be and yet she was curious. She started by looking at how they had killed Bill and the conversations surrounding it. She had to admit, they were definitely trying to help her. She could not hold their actions towards Bill against them. He _had_ been guilty of harming her in many ways and if she were honest she now felt he deserved what he got. Next, she moved on to the conversations leading up to their infidelity. She hated that they had lied to her more than anything else but as she searched she saw the explanations they gave to her grandfather. They had been afraid she was too insecure? She guessed that in some respects they were right. Had she not spent weeks feeling worthless after she had been cast aside? She pushed further and saw they both swearing never to hide anything again. That made her smile. She knew they meant it, she could feel it in every cell. Finally, she forced herself to look at the betrayal itself. She gasped at what she saw.

Godric and Eric watched with something akin to anxiety as Sookie searched Eric's mind. She made hardly any outward signs to show how she felt about what she saw. Occasionally, she would sigh or smile but there was no clear indication to show if she understood. When she gasped Godric thought he would die again. It was more painful than any torture waiting for her forgiveness. He needed it more than blood. He needed her and he was so very afraid. He had to supress every vampiric urge which demanded he claim her, willing or not.

Sookie couldn't believe what she was seeing. That bitch had cast a spell on _her_ vampires. The last year had given Sookie a detailed understanding of witchcraft and she cold now appreciate the power of such a spell. It left its victims slaves to the witch or wizard who cast it. Anger and relief shot through her body like fire. She felt her hands fist as the fury at what that woman had done swept over her. The only thing stopping her from letting the anger consume was the accompanying relief that they had NOT betrayed her. They hadn't had a choice. That thought brought tears to her eyes as she felt the vault of emotion she kept locked away spring open. They did love her as she loved them. Such sweet relief, she refused to let the pangs of remorse at all of their lost time shadow the joy that now filled her once broken heart. She saw with delight how they had been awakened from the spell by her pain. Again, her understanding of witchcraft allowed her to appreciate the significance of that. The spell should have been impossible to break until the caster wither undid it or died. The fact that her pain had brought them out of it showed her more than anything the depth of their love and devotion to her. She watched with relish as they tore her up and made her pay for the harm she had done. A small part of her mind wished that the bitch were still alive. Her death had been too quick and Sookie now knew ways to make her suffer unimaginable agonies for hundreds of years.

The joy was soon squashed, however, as she sae and felt what happened next. They hadn't suffered as much as she had, it was true, but they had suffered terribly…because of her. Guilt washed over her causing the tears to run even faster. If she had only listened when they tried to contact her…but it was no use wishing the past away. All she could do now was fix things for their future.

Sookie dropped Eric's hand and he just let it fall. He hated seeing any woman cry but watching as _she_ cried was almost too much for him. His whole body was tense as he waited for her to speak. Her eyes snapped open and the moment seemed to drag on for eternity. She said nothing and her face remained blank. He was overwhelmed with relief and happiness as she sprang forward into his arms and hugged him around the neck fiercely. Her one arm reached out to Godric and in the same second he was embracing her too. They could feel her sorrow and relief at all that she had seen as well as her love for them. Even now, after all they had put her through; she loved them with a force that they could hardly believe. It was unconditional and unending….wait…they could _feel her. _She had opened the bond to them as she sobbed into Eric's neck- ruining yet another shirt- and clung to them desperately.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered through the sobs, "I should have listened. I should have let you explain." They held her tighter.

"No," Eric crooned in her ear, "We should never have hidden things from you, lover. For that mistake we are truly sorry."

"Do not blame yourself, Sookie. It was our fault, we are just glad you can forgive us. I love you, little one, come home." Sookie turned her face so she could press her lips to Godric's.

"I loved you, too," she breathed into his mouth. They could taste the salt from her tears but nothing had ever tasted better him. She turned her head back to Eric and kissed him hard. "Both of you."

He was in heaven as he tasted his beloved once more, "I will love you for eternity," he promised.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue. (Chapter 26)

They had spent a few minutes talking before Albright had appeared. He had smiled widely at the sight of the reunion. It had been the first time in a year he had seen Sookie smile a genuine smile and it made her eyes light up the way his dear wife's once had. After agreeing that she should return with her vampires and informing her of her appointment to train with the Pythoness he had pulled her into a hug.

"Don't forget you are always welcome here and I expect to see you at least twice a week for dinner. I love you, Sookie." He had whispered into her ear knowing the vampires could hear every word. She had kissed him on the cheek and promised him she would be back regularly both for dinner and to continue with her regal duties.

He had pushed her towards the vampires with a warning in his eyes that needed no words. They now knew the only reason he had not killed them was because Sookie had begged him to let them live. It was a liberty they would not get again. Sookie stood with Eric on her right and Godric on her left; she took a hand from each of them. They laced their fingers with hers and gave the prince a deep nod before she teleported them to Eric's house.

"Are you happy to be home, dear one?" Eric asked as they landed in the living room. The sun had just set and the birds were singing loudly outside the window. It was a strange sensation for the vampires knowing so much time had passed and yet not having to rest. Sookie pulled herself out of her vampires' arms so she could look at them both.

With a wide smile she spoke with confidence and certainty, "This isn't home." She giggled as frowns appeared on their lovely faces but she didn't give them time to question her. She placed a finger on each of their lips to stop them from speaking. Godric kissed the finger while Eric sucked at it, nipping it with his teeth. Once she was sure they would not speak, she took a hand from each of them and pulled them to the bedroom.

They chuckled as she stood and the foot of the bed and snapped her fingers. Instantly they were all naked. She reached up on her toes and kissed Eric deeply, wrapping one hand around his neck, while her free hand wandered south to stroke Godric.

Godric growled at the sensation of having her warm soft hand pleasure him. He took a step forward so that he could hold her in the small of her back and tease her nipple. He cupped her breast as he rubbed his thumb over the pink peak. Eric teased her other breast with one hand and began to stroke her centre with the other. He hissed in her mouth as he felt how wet she was for them already.

Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth as she felt them surround her. Her body was already hot and ready for them. She felt like every nerve in her was charging with desire as Eric's long cool fingers toyed with her where she most wanted to be touched.

"Please," she begged breathlessly as she felt the tip of a finger toy with her entrance making her quiver with want.

The sound of her ragged voice was their undoing. Using vampire speed, they pulled her unto the bed. Godric was lying on his back and held her to his chest as Eric hovered between her legs looking down at them. All three of them continued to explore with their hands as the vampires stroked, kissed and licked every part of her, relearning her topography. She writhed to their touch but still her hands wandered as she reached behind her so she was touching them both.

"Please," she begged again. They growled deep in their chests as the sound of her yielding to them.

Eric helped to lift her by the hips as Godric gently worked himself inside her rear entrance. The tight warm feel of her caused him to hiss and his fangs snapped fully down. They both groaned once he was all the way inside her.

Sookie felt her head spin at the feeling of having Godric inside her again. It was wonderful the way he stretched her, filled her. She reached out to stroke Eric and she pressed her back into Godric and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fixed on Eric's deep pools as he moved down to position himself. Godric's hands held the back of her thighs, helping her stay open for them as Eric held her hips.

With his eyes firmly fixed on hers, Eric pushed forward and entered her all the way. They all hissed as the movement caused her to push back on Godric. The tight wet, velvety feeling of her surrounded him and it took everything in him to keep still so she could adjust to the feeling of him filling her again.

Sookie could barely think with both of them filling her. It was wonderful and she longed to ride them but she forced her hands to move. She placed one hand over Godric's and laced their fingers as she cupped Eric's face and she looked deep into his eyes. "This is home," She confessed.

Both vampires hissed at her confession. The bond was filled with her desire and love for them and it made them dizzy with pleasure. "You're right. We love you," they spoke in unison as they clutched her tighter to them and it was the last coherent thing they said for the rest of the night. They all enjoyed every second of the night as they showed each other just how much they loved to be home. After all, there is no place like home and it was even better now that they could enjoy it together. Once alone, they would never part again. They were all home.

THE END.

AN: I hope you have enjoyed this story. It has been the hardest of all the stories to write and I have found myself really struggling to stay motivated but I am pleased at where it ended. I don't plan on doing a sequel as I need to work on my very abandoned original fiction but I do have a few ideas so who knows what might happen in the future. Please review and let me know what you think, especially if I haven't heard from you yet. It's the highlight of my day to read your comments.

I am sorry that I don't have time to reply to all of the comments but I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to those of you that have been reviewing all along. You are the only reason I kept going.

Laura x


	27. Chapter 27

AN:

Dear fans, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you. I am afraid I never get enough chance to acknowledge all of you wonderful people who are taking the time to read my stories. There is nothing on this earth that means more to me than my writing and I am very aware that I have not had as much time to dedicate to it as I would like.

Each day I get an email or two sent to my phone where one of you has added me as favourite or posted a review. I simply cannot express what these mean to me. I think with how bad things have been for me lately they have literally been my life line. So, from the bottom of my heart…THANK YOU.

Now, as I firmly believe that actions speak louder than words I will be posting a new Twilight Story and a sequel to Once Alone. I must explain that I am struggling both with time and ability right now. It seems stress and depression can kill a muse quicker than a gunshot to the head. I will endeavour to update as fast as possible but there may be some delays. I will, however, promise that both stories will be completed even if they are taken through to the New Year.

With that said, keep in touch, enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Laura


	28. Good News

**AN: The good news **

**My book is now published on Amazon Kindle. You can find '**_**Living with Death' by L J Clark**_** in the listings. If you like fantasy romance then you will definitely enjoy it. It's the first in a very long series and I am very excited about it.**

**It has been a long time coming, but the wait is finally over. **

**L J Clark xx**


	29. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
